Courage and Fear
by Sweet-With-Talent
Summary: What were you if you have no fear? At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails but then...
1. Meeting You

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** If running away made him a coward, then so be it.

**Prompt:** March

20) Running from every corner of this world and sky

**Song: **

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_Servatis a periculum __[save us from danger]__.  
Servatis a maleficum __[save us from evil]__._

"**Whisper" by Evanescence**

-Start-

**Prologue **

Courage wasn't the absence of fear but the ability to overcome it. This I knew, and yet…

_**The absence of fear**_

What were you if you have no fear? Foolish? Ignorant? Selfless?

I have no idea what a person would be if they had no fear. My only example is possibly the most contradictory figure to find said quality in: Link, the Hero of Time and possessor of the Triforce of Courage.

The first time I met him, he was a child in an adult's body. He was amazed at the changes occurring to him and radiated purity, in all its unabashed child-like curiosity. To my knowledge, he was more enthralled by the new world he was in rather than anything else. It seemed like an adventure to him. Even the minute his eyes first laid on me, he reflected nothing but determination and a well-placed mistrust.

"_Wow! Link, look at how've big you've grown!" the blue fairy exclaimed upon the hero's reawakening. The mute blond's expression said it all. He too was amazed at the occurrence. _

_A soft noise._

_The hero swiftly turned and unsheathed the Master Sword, ready to attack if the situation called for it. As impressed as I was by his actions, it was his serious eyes piercing into mine that gained him my respect. _

Perhaps that is when the fear began.

_**Fear**_

I do not know what people think of me, but I try to maintain professionalism at all time. This, however, does not mean I am doubtless, emotionless or fearless. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I do believe, wholeheartedly, that this has made me more cautious and less likely to commit mistakes throughout my mission.

Many times in the missions I have given the hero, I have feared for his life, doubted my choices and the orders given to me, and fought to trust him and the Goddesses who gave him this mission. My greatest fear, however does not lay in his survival –No- it lays on him. Or better said, his personality.

"_He's not ready." I muttered silently._

"_According to who? He's passed the preliminary trails you placed upon him. As far as I'm concerned, he __**is**__ ready."_

_I pressed my lips together. Effectively, he had passed my trails. But, was he really ready? _

"_If he doesn't pass this test and I'm forced to intervene, then this will be the last time you have any say in my methods."_

At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails; he would heal his wounds and continue his journey. Sometimes he would perform meaningless requests, I figure, perfect to relieve stress and regain his energy. That was fine, I approved… but then, I began to realize something that was amiss when I watched him battle.

At first it was a small feeling in the back of my mind urging me into looking deeper into the hero's actions. I thought that maybe it was his style the one that was off and causing me to feel uncomfortable so I began focusing on his body and his actions.

…

…

…

I'd rather not go into detail about my observations of his body, thus we shall simply continue with a brief, there is nothing wrong with his fighting style.

Next I thought that maybe there was something about his concentration. So began to observe his face, his eyes were always shifting back and forth analyzing the situation and reacting accordingly, there was no moment in which his seemed too distracted and he held a look of determination that was ideal for a fighter to have. It was then when I noticed the reason for my discomfort.

Between slashing and hacking his sword around, from one monster to another, a smile graced his lips as satisfaction made his eyes gleam in an unnatural light of joy.

It was that realization that brought shivers down my shine and when a profound and foreboding fear overtook me.

He was enjoying this slaughter.

_**Bloodlust**_

My mind immediately linked this concept to something I had noticed since before, many of the bosses the hero had fought against seemed resigned to being killed by the child turned man. The more I thought about it, the more the thought of the hero killing monsters and fiends which had been ready to die and had, in a certain way that was and at the same time wasn't quite, allowed themselves to be slaughtered in such cruel and bloody ways seemed so…

I didn't dare give it a word.

I shook my head many times trying to get the steadily growing idea out of my head. I couldn't doubt the hero, Hyrule's single chance at survival, because it was my duty to lead him to his final battle with Ganondorf. He had to win. My feelings could not get in the way of my mission.

I wanted to find relief in the possibility that I had misunderstood the hero's actions. I didn't want to let anyone know of my hesitations so I decided to participate a bit more actively in the next few missions to determine if indeed my mind was coming up with ridiculous notions or indeed my suspicion was accurate.

I joined him in a certain way after his mission at Death Mountain, leading him through ways where his abilities were put to test against many monsters and individuals such as Lady Impa herself. As well as the Hero's Shadow, which to my discomfort seemed quite interested in my presence. It was a long and tiring decision which though it gave me insight in his character… and more information than I needed to know… didn't pacify my doubts.

"_Shiek?" Navi called my name, but my eyes were on the dead bodies that covered the floor. _

_I didn't respond immediately, my eyes piercing the gory mess, my lips were occupied with a familiar prayer my people had for the dead. Their deaths were not senseless, I told myself, they were for the creation of a better future. Their deaths were not enjoyed and could not be helped, I told myself, but said words felt like a bitter lie on my tongue._

_Finishing the prayer I turned to the fairy and the blood stained hero, "let us go, time is of the essence". _

_**Unease**_

If indeed the pair of the hero and his fairy were not unkind, they certainly were more reserved than they had been when alone with just the two of them. I know I regret admitting said thought but… I admit that their casual and sometimes senseless actions were endearing. The two had a relationship that reminded me much of mother-child dynamics rather than friend ones, while their behavior filled me with pleasant warmth, I couldn't help but feel an almost overbearing nostalgia of my own mother…

The many days in company of the two travelers had me more than once trying to keep a tight control over my emotions. I fear I failed badly at said task… Something about that fact terrified me. I felt deep within my bones that my actions had triggered a series of events that would lead to something horrific. The fear overthrew my vital signs and had me breathing heavily and deep intakes. I felt that no air was enough to make my painfully throbbing heart stop beating so erratically. This fear, the assertion of my fears, and the uncountable possible futures tormented me and gave me the irrational desire to run away. Far, far away.

_The hero and his fairy were huddled near the fire. I was a distance away softly pulling at my lyre's strings bringing out a soft melody. Somehow, my lyre always seemed to read my emotions the best. The beautiful melodies it sang to me felt comforting, as though it were sentient itself and trying to heal the heart's pains._

_The hero was entertained with Navi's talk as she commented on every little thing of their trip and things they had to do. Though the responses were vague, it always seemed that the hero and the fairy weren't limited by such things. She made up for his silences but also tried to make it a two way 'conversation', I wasn't quite sure if it was working but it seemed to so I left it at that._

_I grew lost in my thoughts as the melody continued; my fingers continued playing and my thoughts lingered on the moon and home and mission-less days. No more Ganondorf, Princess Zelda, Hyrule, Navi or hero. Memories of the glint in his eyes as his sliced his enemies in half shot through my mind and terror shook me. A burning pain in my finger made me return to reality. _

_I finished my song and turned to my fingers, which once more were covered in blood. I glanced around to see the hero and his fairy-aid well asleep. Paranoid, I turned my back to them, lift my cowl and licked my bloodied fingers (best not let it go to waste). Once the bleeding had stopped I wrapped them in bandages. _

_So much for not letting my emotions get to me._

The time for the hero's decisive battle approached and the preparations for the great finale began. Whilst the hero battled on, I changed places with a hypnotized Princess Zelda who would awaken upon the final battle with Ganondorf. My instincts still screamed at me to run before it was too late, but my head told me that what I had to worry about was the hero and the princess' success, it tried to convince my heart to stop beating so hard by telling it that Link would return to his former 10 year old self and I would be long gone to a place he would never follow.

I knew this.

But why? Why did my gut tell me that there was no escape from this inevitable fate of which these unexplainable feelings of fear came from and yet told my brain nothing of. I wanted to run, escape and never be found.

_**Chance**_

I stared from afar as Princess Zelda carried out the final act and performed my disappearance to inexistence. It was part of my duty and personal satisfaction to know how the hero and princess would defeat Ganondorf, or if they would be able to. My heart was torn between traitorous thoughts such as the hero's possible death as well as Ganon, and wishing the best for the boy I had come to know during these last few months.

The final blow lifted a weight from upon my shoulders as the two blonds sealed away the tyrannical Ganon in the Sacred Realm.

My mission was complete.

For a moment, I felt absolutely numb as I finally was free from the horrors of the past 7 years. The training, the misery, the home sickness, the secretiveness and the fear of those years were all gone and finished. Soon, Princess Zelda would play the Song of Time and all of us would return to our lives. I checked the mission stone I had been given before the beginning of this journey as the princess' shadow and the hero's guide. Its black stone had turned to blue.

A sense of exaltation invaded me as everything ended, pride was overwhelming as the thought of having helped bring this moment to completion played through my head. A satisfied smile laid hidden behind my cowl as I began leaving the area without a clear destination in mind. I supposed to would return to Kakariko Village and use the house of Impa for the remainder of my stay in this place.

That was when the fear hit me harder than ever. The realization of having to pass through a place where the Hero of Time would see me was fatal. I now didn't exist to the hero. I could run away. My mission had been completed and the only ones who could stop me were Lady Impa and her Majesty Princess Zelda, one which was a sage bound to her temple and the other who was busy celebrating and wouldn't be able to do anything even should she notice I ran for it.

The Deku Nuts I held in my hand seemed heavier than I had felt them in forever. Throwing them to the ground and disappeared to Kakariko.

My mission was done.

_I stared at the princess and hero as they hugged in the emotion of victory that swarm and invaded them thoroughly. A small, relieved smile graced my lips. _

"_It's over."_

_I turned from the sight, eyes closed in bliss. A moment to regain composure. My eyes opened and I ran. _

_I had no destination but my mission was over. I could now run away._

_**Loss**_

Not a day passed before Princess Zelda sent the hero, along with ourselves, back in time.

Finally, I was back home.

I was 9 years old and I was home.

But the fear did not leave me.

"_**Did you really think you could escape?"**_

-End-

**Author's notes:** This will be a three-shot. Still, I expect some reviews even if it's only to comment on my grammar or punctuation mistakes. This is a shounen-ai fic, nothing too serious like smut or lemon. I will not stand for anyone commenting on how Sheik is really Zelda or whatnot, so do not bother.

Concerning the disclaimer, I feel no need of actually putting one since everyone knows that fanfiction states that this story was taken from an original work which is not of our owning therefore one would have to be incredibly stupid to assume otherwise.


	2. Running Away

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** If running away made him a coward, then so be it.

**Prompt:** June

18. At the end of the secret path

**Author's Notes:** My story, my timeline. I'm joining _Ocarina of Time_ and _Twilight Princess_, Link is the same one throughout the story. Lady Naitis, Sheik's name, the twist in storyline and people of Twilight, other than Midna and Zant, are also mine.

**Song:**

_2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind  
Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around  
If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep  
I can think that we just carried on_

This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wastin' every day

This is the way you left me(…)

"**Happy Ending" by Mika**

-Start-

**Chapter 1 **

Long, long ago before the worlds had been created, Lady Din, Lady Nayru and Lady Farore amused themselves with ideas of creating a world where creatures would live and enjoy life, where life would grow a new meaning and show through its example that all life was meant to be preserved. The Three Goddesses created said world with their combined powers. Lady Din created the earth on which their children were to live, Lady Farore created the beings that were to inhabit it and Lady Nayru created the law by which they were to live. Hylian history books speak much of this but what they fail to tell is the many failures Farore faced when creating the beings that inhabited Din's earth.

Farore had worked long and hard to create entities that would live according to the laws Nayru had set out and would care of the world Din had created for them to live in. Her problem had not been the trees and diverse flora that lived in said world nor had it been the instinct driven fauna of the planes. The ones who had caused her so much trouble had been the rational beings that lived in her lands, especially her main races: the Hylians, the Kokori, the Zora, the Gorons and the Gerudo.

Her first attempts had been fearsome. Time after time, after time, the races would single each other out as inferior or deplorable and would end up committing genocide amongst their similar and dissimilar, destroying the laws of Nayru and the earth of Din. Din had grown furious and reluctantly they decided that the first dwellers had to die. Din killed them all and used their ashes to remake the injured earth, Nayru reviewed her laws to improve them, and Farore was back to square one trying to fix the nature of her creatures.

Lady Naitis, another of the sisters, though one who held no interest in her sisters' projects, had come to her aid. Though Lady Naitis was young, she understood balance better than any other of their siblings. She had told Farore that her creatures lacked balance in the worst of ways, her creatures needed to have as much good and they were to have bad if the balance would tip and some would have greater evil whilst other greater good. Farore despaired when hearing this news as it condemned her creatures to destroy themselves and others, Naitis however had the solution to this problem.

Explaining the plan to her sister, they agreed to create another realm parallel to the original one. This realm would have to be a balance between the good and the evil therefore would contain a part of everything's original. Lady Naitis from her powers brought into being a world where the shadows of Farore's creations would inhabit and thus proceed with balancing the previously unstable world. Balance would remain as long as both opposites lived. With the project completed, the Three Goddesses pleaded Lady Naitis to care for her creations and accompany them in caring for the world they had created.

To show her appreciation to her sisters' gratitude, she decided to give one of her creations the task of caring and protecting one of the sisters' races. She had noticed Nayru's attachment to the Hylians and decided that the shadows of the Hylians, the Sheikah, would come to their aid in times of need and thus be able to cross dimensions between the Light Realm and the Shadow Realm, as she had come to call them.

Everything worked out well at the beginning. Din, Farore and Nayru sat back and barely interfered in their new world, allowing their creations to develop on their own without any external interference. Naitis, on the other hand, could not allow her people to be without guidance so she created priest, temples and guided her people to the wisest decisions, hoping that though she wasn't as wise as Nayru, she would be able to guiding her people appropriately.

The Sheikah people had been given the task of caring for their counterparts should they need the assistance, to which each generation had been passed the means to contact their shadows for assistance. The assistance was, of course, expected to the point of being morally obliged. Back then, Sheikah assistance wasn't regulated by the Royal Family as each Sheikah was expected to assist their lights, however in more cases than not, the Royal Family would send their members to care for the Hylian royals. As support, of course.

An important event to the Sheikah occurred after centuries of support and loyalty to the Royal Lights, a prince had fraternized so much with his shadow that he had asked his dear shadow brother to stay as his personal guard. Corresponding to the prince's feelings, his shadow also felt great pride to stay as the prince's bodyguard so he, along with some who wished to enjoy the singular privilege they -as Sheikah- had to enjoy the sun's lights, stayed in the Light Realm until the end of his days bound to the prince he would give his life for. The Goddesses rejoiced at the further union of the boys but Naitis, though happy, understood balance better than the others, she knew that said union would only last for so long.

She watched in distress as her people slowly were driven from brothers to servants by the Hylians they were to protect. It made her painfully aware of the curse she had imposed to her people by binding them to their lights, not realizing the effect this had on not only the balance of the Hylians but also to the balance between good and evil. Still, she could not have them return to their original home in the Shadow Realm without them wishing it so. The few who did wish to return, where of course declared 'lost' and taken to their homes in the shadows where their broken hearts and souls were tended to with all the love she could give them.

The last stand had been taken when her people were killed by the Hylians they protected. Din, Nayru and Farore hadn't been able to console her enough. Despair ran through her veins as her people kept dying and the balance was further tipped. Once the genocide was over, she caused darkness to embrace the whole Light Realm and dragged her people back to the Shadow Realm where they belonged. Only one woman had decided to stay in Hyrule and the Light Realm: Impa. She knew that she could not force her child to return and despite barely understanding the reasoning behind the action, she allowed her to stay.

Farore and Din had ganged together when opposing the idea of the Sheikah ever being bound to the Hylians again, but Nayru and Naitis knew that it could not be reversed. The damage had been done and the Sheikah mentality too warped into believing it was their duty to die for their lights. Naitis could only hope that after lots of rehabilitation on her part with her people, she would be able to heal and restore their states into a more independent and self-governing society. From that day forth, the Light Realm was off-limits to all Shadow dwellers; as the Shadow Realm, to all Light dwellers. The only exception to the rule would be those blessed by her sisters.

Though the feeling was much like the transportation when using Deku Nuts, time-traveling and dimension-skipping felt much more disorienting. I opened my eyes to see I was standing back towards the vortex that had taken me those many years ago from my home in Twilight to Hyrule to serve the Hyrulian Royal Family.

The first people I acknowledged, after opening my eyes, were my parents. My father stood regally as he had always done, his eyes sparkling in pride as my mother's shined with unshed tears. My brother stood slightly behind them looking grouchy, crossing his arms and looking utterly annoyed. Though my first thought had been to run to them and hug them close, it seems my mother reacted with more decision than my indecisive self.

"Toris!" It took me a minute to realize that she had screamed out my name.

_Sheik is dead._

She rejoiced as she threw her arms around me and clutched me to her chest, kissing me on the head as she inspected my body for whatever injuries I might have. I hugged her back with less force but still enjoying the wonderful feel of her arms around me. I wasn't sure why but I felt lost in my own feelings. My mother acted as though I had actually been gone all those lost years existent only in my memories; whilst I, who had been away and felt the separation, could not bring myself to react.

"Armine, come now, let the boy some space so he can breathe and tell us all about his success."

Father looked so proud. It made me blush. It made my thankful that I still had my cowl. Taking in his looks reminded me of my manners as mother stepped away from me and back into father's arms. The words slipped through my lips before I had a chance to really think.

"Father, mother, elder brother, I am pleased to see you again and in good health. I glad to report that indeed, I have completed my mission as the Hero of Time's guide throughout his quest to defeat the enemy of the Hyrulian Royal Family, Ganondorf of the Gerudo. My mission stone and a report of the actions performed by myself shall be delivered at your Majesty's desk, tomorrow at midday. I hope this is not an inconvenience for I fear the journey has taken quite a bit from me. I ask for permission to retire for the day."

Mother and father merely stared at me. I knew that what I had said had been entirely automatic but it wasn't out of place, was it? Brother had been drawn out from his brooding and was now staring openly at me. I felt uncomfortable under their gazes but did not allow myself to show it.

Seriously, people, stop staring!

Father was the first to break the silence after exchanging glances with mother. "Toris, son, remember that formal speech is in public. In private, we're family so there's no need to be so uptight, ok?" I blinked embarrassedly and nodded unsurely. When was the last time I spoke informal?

"Ok" I croaked. Father was pleased and proceeded to ruffle my hair until it was all messed up. I frowned slightly but did nothing to detain it, fixing it when he lift his hand. It reminded me of times long past. "Ok, now that we've made that clear how about we let you go to your room for a well deserved rest?" Father's smile was shining and kind, I nodded as I was quite tired but then a thought came to me. I frowned not quite sure how to state the question, my brother noticed this and asked "What's the matter, runt, can't remember where your room is?"

"I can't."

Silence invaded the room once more before mother had elder brother apologize once more and took us both to our rooms, father a step behind her with a serious expression on his face.

During many days my parents tried to help me remember the many occurrences of the everyday life I used to live and the many things I should know, while elder brother was present as much as he could to taunt me about every action I preformed. I was tested by many professionals in the many areas of knowledge as well as physical ability and endurance, my parents tried to keep me company and make the experience more comfortable but eventually duties dragged them away leaving me mostly with my elder brother who was just beginning to take upon his duties in the castle thus not as busy.

There were some days where I couldn't stand to be surrounded by so many people who treated me so differently than I had been during _those_ seven years, so I would run away and hide for a couple of hours. Whilst most things had been easy to grow used to, others had taken their time to grow accustomed and one of them was-

"Sheik"

My heart seemed to jump out of my chest as the words caused unmentionable fear in me. Those words haunted my mind in those seconds that took for the familiarity to register into my head. My eyes finally on the source I felt my heart falter either from cardiac arrest or tachycardia, before me was the Shadow of the Hero. Though my mouth did not move, my legs knew what they were doing and before I knew it, I was already in full sprint away. I turned to look back and saw him following me with an impish look of pleasure upon the chase, gathering courage I screamed at him "Stop following me!"

"I wouldn't be following you if you weren't running away~" he commented as though he was enjoying every minute of the pursuit, which he probably was.

"If I could, I would stop and listen to you but I can't. My body won't respond."

"Want help?"

Though his question was entirely reasonable, I had two things stopping me from saying yes. The first, because he sounded outright lewd when making said suggestion; and second, because of the incomprehensible fear I felt when seeing the face that reminded me so much of _him_.

"Appreciated but no, I'd rather we continue like this"

"Won't you grow tired?"

"I'll be fine"

"If you insist"

We continued speaking until I fainted by lack of breath and exhaustion.

My parents obviously found out about the new _addition_ to our kingdom and had him locked away for many days until I explained that he was harmless, which happened to be the same day that he told my parents that he wanted to have sex with me and implied that I had already had sex with the hero. Clearing out that misunderstanding had taken arduous hours to explain as well as trying to destroy all and every hope the Hero's Shadow had of getting remotely intimate with me, which ultimately concluded in being futile as he simply would not see reason.

Days passed and we could not keep him locked up, which though I preferred it as it pacified my desires to run, was inhumane. He had done nothing (to the moment) that made him deserve to be punished in such manner so he was released. This led to an interesting yet sad discovery. I could not be in the same room as he without him being detained; no matter what happened, I had to run as far and as fast as possible. Protection charms were placed around my room and study so I could relax in such locations, but that was as much as my parents could do for me.

The Shadow of the Hero, baptized by himself as Shane, was soon found something to do with his time at our palace as general of some of our troops in the army. He was rather good at fighting and, though a pervert, a good (in a trickster sort of way) guy. He and I spent lots of time talking whenever I was behind protection spells and got along fine but nothing could stop my instinct from running whenever I took a step out of the charms. It did nothing to dissuade him from following or trying to "woo" me.

Lots of time went passed and I became 17. Big brother entered an engagement with the beautiful Lady Midna of the Twili, they were a nice couple and liked each other, which was wonderful for both parties. I like Lady Midna quite a lot. She is extroverted and outgoing, perfect for brother who wanted a self-governing woman like our mother as his wife rather than a meek or air-headed woman. As for my personal reasons for liking her, well, she is a brilliant woman intellectually. Brother isn't nor ever shall be the intellectual type, he is more adventurous than anything else, he probably wouldn't find this part of her as wonderful as I did but that did not make the trait any less magnificent. We spent many hours talking on as equals through highly academic books and arguments. It was truly a wonderful conversation, which I found most stimulating. It would not be out of place to comment that she was rather beautiful and such company was more than welcome, at various levels, thus making the occasion blissful enough.

Another reason I had for liking Lady Midna was that she knew about the Light Realm and the _hero_. She told me all about how he had helped her save her country from the overthrow attempt preformed by Zant and controlled by Ganondorf. I remembered when that had happened as the news had circulated the whole of Twilight and the surrounding Kingdoms, father had sent many of our people to create a resistance towards the evil forces. Elder brother and Shane, as brilliant and talented fighters, had been sent multiple times to destroy legions of monsters and to patrol the borders to prevent the loss of civilian lives. I was also sent but on reconnaissance missions. I was better at solo missions; my excellence was at not being seen and recollecting information, as well as protecting said important information or people and at being a messenger.

I knew the minute _he _entered the Shadow Realm, fear enveloped my body and panic attacked me much worse than it ever had with Shane. I was on a mission when I felt the shock of his arrival. I almost died on that encounter. I was surrounded by so many enemies, adrenalin took over me and… I'd rather not continue for I fear I'd be ranting and falling back into the moment. Either way, Shane and brother grew immensely worried once they saw me and forced me to not participate in the war any longer. I complied.

When the war ended and I had recovered from the overwhelming fear that had overcome me, I felt so much relief and, at the same time, I felt loss. I wasn't sure why, my mind linked it again and again to he know I wish to not mention. It eventually passed and though the feeling of loss did not abandon me, I continued my life.

Lady Midna became really close to me and I began to really enjoy the thought of having her as my sister. Soon the official engagement was to take place and there was nothing in the world that would have me miss it. Or so it would have happen had, one fair day in which Shane was chasing me around the nearby woods, I not bumped into a gossip stone. Though the Light dwellers only consider gossip stones useful to know the news throughout the kingdom (it's area of influence apparently knew how distinguish borders), to the Shadow dwellers the gossip stones were linkage points to be able to enter the Light Realm, which was why many Shadows did not approach them in fear of meeting their doom on the other side.

The Sheikah Kingdom was the place in Twilight with the largest amount of gossip stone for the simple fact that Sheikah wouldn't die if accidentally transported and probably could find their way back if sent to the Light Realm. It wasn't weird for Sheikah to fall into the Light Realm which was why ever since young, the children were taught how to return should they accidentally bump into one. They usually had protection spells and charms that repelled people and stopped children from entering a certain distance from the object, so when I fell on the stone and was thrown into the Light Realm, one really couldn't blame me if the shock left me more than a little disoriented.

When I became aware of my bearings again, I found myself face-first in the dirt. The familiar feeling of the sun warmed my face, which stood bear to the world unlike the last time I was here; my head was in pain as a migraine threatened to destroy it from inside out and my body felt weak. I supposed that now I understood why other Shadow dwellers found it so difficult to get used to said environment and had to use shadows to move around.

I pushed myself under the shadow of a tall, green tree and waited to recover from the overwhelming brightness this realm brought upon me. I closed my eyes and tried to push away the dizziness that came with the watery eyes and massive headache that came with the light overload, when I heard some water flowing. Blinking to correct the blurry, double vision I was suffering, I began observing my surroundings but I couldn't recognize where I was. But…

I was in Hyrule.

And for the first time in a long while, I felt like Sheik again.

-End-

**Author's Notes:**

Special thanks to **Eternal_Nocturne** for reviewing the last chapter, it was much appreciated. Thank you as well to the people who added this story to their favorites and alerts, it really means a lot to me. I'm glad that you liked the style of the prologue, I changed a bit this one but the essence, I believe, is still the same so I hope you enjoy it as well.

Also, I would like to inform you that, due to the unexpected length in pages, I probably shall be finishing this story in more than the original three more chapters. Let's see where this goes, shall we?

As final note of this chapter I would like to let all the people who read this know that, when an author writes a story, if they don't see how many people review or fav/alert it then we have no idea just how well received the story is. If you just take a minute of your time to leave them a small PM or review saying 'liked it' it lets us know that despite having nothing to add to the comment, the story is at least acceptable. I know that some authors prefer comments to mere 'I liked it' but every author is different, so do me the favor and review. This chapter can easily be misunderstood and I would like to make sure everything is clear and understandable so that if it's not I know how to improve it. I have no beta but I sure do have hopes of one day becoming a full-time writer, so support me please and comment.

That's all, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping to be able to post the next chapter soon.


	3. Peace

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** What were you if you have no fear? At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails but then...

**Prompt:** February

18) That invisible gun to their head

**Author's Notes:** When I have something to say, I'll let you know.

**Song:**

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Back to the rule and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

"**All Stars" by Smash Mouth**

-Start-

**Chapter 2 **

I saw plenty of brightly illuminated trees and bushes. So, I might be in the Kokori Forest; which in said case, I really should be leaving before sundown. It wasn't good for an outsider to enter the Lost Woods without a guide or the protection of the Kokori people. However, when investigating the Kokori Village during those lost years, I never came across a waterfall which I was quite sure I was hearing somewhere nearby. Curiosity decided to that Health was overrated and won control over what to do next. I shakily stood up; I needed to investigate to see if I truly was in the Kokori Village or not.

Though my fierce lover, known more commonly as Fear, whispered horrible possibilities in the ear of my subconscious, the Light Realm somehow dragged me deeper into its lands with a graceful minuet which song I desired to play yet lacked a lyre with which to play it. Though I no longer possessed the golden lyre given to me by Princess Zelda, I was allowed the request of a similar lyre back at home in the shadows that while not useless and not at all inferior, simply was not the same and my single use for it was to practice melodies long gone. I never took the new lyre with me, the intensity of the sound which had me so in love with its precious notes was missing and such reminder of what I had lost was unnecessary and unwanted.

I slowly approached a small waterfall that fell to shallow waters, unstable steps threatening to dip me into the waters but lastly it was my own will the one which allowed me to fall into its embrace. The water woke me up. It cleared my eyes and cooled my body which had grown unused to the warm sun's rays. I stood and with new energy began walking through the road that not 10meters from its shone. It was divided into two. I chose the left the very second I noticed the signs of human life.

Seeing that the other side had a bridge, one could only logically assume there would be a village or town in the other direction.

It felt weird not having to run everywhere. Shane, most often than not, had nothing better to do than keep me company thus chasing me to the ends of the earth and back. So, I decided to enjoy the privilege of solitude. It felt longer than usual to move from one place to another but the peace was more than welcome. I kept straight on the road and soon found myself within the small village. I had only walked a few steps into said village when a large man came to greet me "Hello, there! I'm Mayor Bo, village chief; it's been a good while since we had a new face around here. What brings you to Ordon, young man?"

I smiled softly at the kind man "I'm afraid I'm currently lost. On my way home I had to pass near the Lost Woods when some Skull Kid decided to attack me, steal my possessions and get me lost. I have no idea where I am or how to return to where I came from, do you think you might help me?" I asked kindly, my tired and irritated eyes pleading for kindness in this stranger. I wasn't sure what motivated me to request such help from this man when I could clearly just turn around and return through where I came and be home in time for dinner, but I wanted to stay here. The thought warmed me to the core, I finally felt at peace with my surroundings and no longer felt the need to run away. I felt bad for Shane and my family but these last few years were rather stressful.

The man, Mayor Bo(?), looked hesitant. He stared me up and down critically, pausing; he frowned and made his decision.

I felt awkward…

The boy before me didn't make the situation any better for me as he merely stared back into my eyes with a kindness that reminded me of a certain blond man-child. Trying not be rude I decided to chat with him.

"Hello, what's your name?"

The child seemed conscientious enough to think over his words before answering, though he was cheerful and welcoming, he held himself in a manner that reminded me of a shy violet. If his wooden sword and shield meant to make him seem tougher then the effect was lost on me, his big blue eyes simply adorable.

"I'm Colin, and you?"

I gave him my surrogate name: Nain. He smiled obviously pleased at the interaction between us. I gave him a small smile as well, to incentivize him to become more relaxed with me. I thought him small and cute, wondering briefly how he would look as an adult. I had no lewd thoughts of him but curiosity was one of my greatest traits and as such I thought of the infinite possibilities the boy before me had. Children were truly wonderful little people.

Soon the children of the village came to talk to me and before I knew it I was surrounded by four kids, a young woman, a woman and her baby girl, and a cat. For some reason I kept feeling like their latest source of entertainment, which in any case I probably was. I came to know some information of them, like: Beth was imposing and had a crush of Colin, Malo was rude but very bright, Talo was boisterous and reckless but a good boy, Colin had apparently saved Beth from a near death experience, Ilia (the young woman) was the daughter of Mayor Bo, Lady Uli was mother of Colin and the little girl in her arms was Sue, who had just turned two.

They kept me occupied and accompanied as the village elders decided my fate.

Mayor Bo came to me half an hour later accompanied by the rest of the adults who all sent their children to their houses or off to do chores. The children reluctantly left with scowls, silent acceptance, small tantrums or simply resigned to their fate quietly. As they were before me, I let down the cat which hurried away once it saw the agglomeration of humans invading its space of comfort.

It was hard not to react as Sheik would. It felt so ingrained into my actions that it was almost second nature to straighten my back, narrow my eyes, press my face to devoid it of all emotion and be ready for whatever came my way. This all would results in the imposing figure of the ever elusive Sheik of the Sheikah, but Sheik was dead and all that was left was Toris. And Toris was a prince. He had no need to be always with his guard up, his eyes were kind and inviting, he would offer all those around him welcoming yet small smiles, and his actions were carried out with a gentle ease that reminded graceful yet casual. I was Toris and, though this thought saddened me, I was not Sheik.

Ripping myself from the depressing thoughts, I equally straightened my back and offer them all hopeful eyes and an expectant expression. Mayor Bo understood I was ready for my verdict.

"As you must understand, we're a small, humble village that, whilst not being very big, compensate by standing united. We take care of each other and make sure that we've got each other's backs, we are a friendly society and are prompt to aiding those who need help, but you must understand that we have children to take care of." He took a brief pause, his ending note leaving me quite disheartened. I didn't want to go back yet… Luckily, he continued "You can stay here but you'll have to follow our rules and conditions. Do you think you can do that?"

He lifted his eyebrows to me to let me know he expected an answer from me. I simply gave him a dubious and slow nod. He smiled and faked a cough to return to the seriousness he had to have to give out the rules. He began "First, you shall be living with Pergie and Jaggle, who have agreed to take you in. Second, you are expected to help around with the chores, caring for the children and others tasks around the village to earn you keep. Third, while you have clear access to visit and enter any home in this village, with permission from the owner of course, you may not enter the house at the left of the road. The owner currently isn't there but we tend to the place every so often to make sure it's in good conditions and preferably clean. You're only allowed in there if it's to help clean. Do you agree with these conditions?"

I nodded and was led to the small room, I was allowed to use. Lady Pergie allowed me sometime alone in my new room. Standing there reminded me of something rather important.

_Just what on earth am I doing? _

Still, there was nothing I would change. I was happy. I didn't understand why, but I was content with my decision, as instinctive as it was, and could only hope nothing bad would come from this.

Days passed by with many chores I performed around the village. I never knew if I was performing my tasks or just simply was aiding the villagers, but I ended up simply helping anyone who asked for it. One day I would be helping Mr Jaggle with the crops, another I would be helping Lady Sera with some boxes she needed to move around, another I would be Lady Pergie's assistant and company during the long hours we spent doing chores, another I would be playing with the children or helping them with their many "adventures" and games. I somehow just ended up with everyone, doing everything, and I was happy.

"Nain! Think you can help us building the fort?" Talo would call me every day to help him with one of his projects like building a fort, adding more 'awesome' details to the rubber wheel swing they had or helping him plan some drills to put in check his and the other children's physical capacities. Beth and Colin were always willing to try their luck at the tests, whilst Malo and Ilia would find themselves criticizing their performances.

"Sorry, not today. Lady Uli has asked me to help her with some chores."

It really was a pity that today I wouldn't be able to help the boy with his little games but I could not leave Lady Uli waiting and the children knew it. I rushed over to Lady UlI's house, where Colin was kind enough to open the door to me. Lady Uli was dressed in her white apron and had a white bandanna to keep her hair clean and held together, her sleeves rolled up until a little above her elbows and her cleaning materials at hand.

For some reason though I had seen this scene quite a few times already, my gut seemed to tell me that there was something that I was aware of going on. "Am I missing something?" I mentioned at two who merely smiled amongst each other and turned to me with way too wide smiles. Most would be afraid of their fates when smiled in this particular manner by two people who obviously know something you don't, but seeing as these two were Lady Uli and Colin, I was merely unsettled.

Lady Uli was the one who responded "Today, it's my turn to take care of Link's house, and since Rusl is off dealing with wild animals and Colin is taking care of Sue. You, Nain, are coming with me! Aren't you excited? You'll finally be able to see inside." Lady Uli was a kind, soft-spoken woman unlike her rash husband but when she wanted something to go her way it was almost impossible to go against it. I merely accepted with a simple "I wouldn't allow you to do it alone, Lady Uli, even if you asked."

I had heard about the inhabitant of the house at the edges of the village from everyone in the village. They all had mentioned his name being Link, him being a savior of the world as we knew it and apparently everyone in the village had something to do with his success or had been saved by him. The wild stories told by the children were no real indicator of what had really happened and the adults didn't seem to know as much as the kids did so I merely decided that perhaps I should just accept the fact that I might never truly know the real story behind their great hero.

I wasn't really interested in their hero. I had enough with heroes and their shadows, fairies, undead, controlling princesses, dimension skipping and time travel to last me the rest of my life to really want to know more. A doubt lingered in my mind, telling me that maybe the hero of the village might be the Link I knew. I feared such an encounter and knew that if said situation happened then I would run away and return to my realm, away from this peace I had learned to love and the radiant sun that only the Light Realm could provide. I missed my family and the gloomy, coziness of the Shadow Realm, but this peace I felt and lack of fear in my body was intoxicating.

Lady Uli opened the door of the tree house and entered. I followed behind with the clean utensils and took in the area which we would be working in. It wasn't a big place but it certainly had higher dimensions to take care of, seeing as the bed was near the roof of the house directly underneath a glass window to the sky. Though it wasn't the most luxurious place I had ever seen, it had a certain forest like enchantment about it that reminded me so fondly of the Minuet of the Forest I had played for the Hero of Time all those years ago. Whoever this Link person was, he had a very nice house which conveniently was easy to clean… well except for the glass panel.

Lady Uli was delighted in showing me all the many artifacts that Link had in his closet as mementos from his many journeys, between them were some masks, some clothes of different places, a few features, some weapons, a pair of bunny ears (which I found both incredibly amusing and… cute) and the last object left me dead still.

There it was.

My lyre.

There was no way to confuse it with any other. I would recognize this instrument even if a dark room. My lyre…

No.

Sheik's lyre was right in front of me.

A small hand fell on my shoulder, which I immediately backed away from, reaching for the hidden dagger I held with me, when I realized it was Lady Uli.

"Nain, are you okay? You turn a little pale. What's wrong? Was it something you saw?" She held a motherly gaze towards me as my eyes fell again on the golden lyre, which used to belong to Sheik. She turned to it as well. I rushed to speak before she could "That lyre, it brings back memories. I used to play one, just like it." I fought to come up with a better excuse but my mind was fighting against itself at the moment. I couldn't concentrate.

I knew I had to run away, far away, as far as I could go, but my legs weren't moving. My whole body was frozen stiff and shaking like mad.

Lady Uli lift me to my feet -When had I fallen?- and gentle guided me out the door.

I told no one about what had happened in there. Lady Uli never questioned me about what had happened in there and for that I was grateful. Now that I knew that the Link everyone commented about was indeed the one I knew. I had to work harder and leave before he returned.

In three weeks after said event, marking two months and a week since my arrival, I had finally gathered enough rupees and materials necessary to conclude my time of stay in Ordon. Though I thoroughly enjoyed the peace of the area, I couldn't stay with the nagging uncertainty that the hero would one day appear.

The villagers threw me a wonderful going-away party, claiming I was invited to return whenever I wished. The kids were saddened that I would leave just like their hero always did. I didn't have the heart to tell them that I wouldn't return, unlike their hero, so I merely told them that maybe one day I would come and visit. Or at least I'd try.

It was after the party, when everyone was dead asleep and unlikely of waking any time soon that I slipped away. My legs unsurprisingly led me to the hero's home. I walked in, vividly remembering the inexplicable sensations running through my body when I had been here last. My hands cautiously, slowly, hesitantly fell on the object that haunted me since those lost years: Sheik's lyre.

It was as clean and as well kept as it had been when in my care. I stared openly at the object with fondness, it had been my faithful companion during my years and though my blood more often than not flowed down its strings, I couldn't find it in myself to care. My fingers began to play the melody that assaulted my senses since my arrival to the Light Realm: the Minuet of the Forest.

The sound began to devour the room with the perfect clarity of its notes that was unique to the instrument, it made the forest itself come to life around me as the trees and the plants began to exude the power of life within them. The melody came to a closure and all fell quiet.

I pressed the item to my chest, right above my heart, and put it back in its place. I would always and forever miss this lyre.

_Good-bye, my good friend. May you serve another as well as you served me._

I smiled faintly and left the house. My stay in the Light Realm had long since out-worn its welcome. My Kingdom, my people and my family awaited my return.

_Good-bye, Light Realm and good people of Ordon, thank you for all you have done for me._

A touch to the gossip stone and I was gone.

-End-

**Author's Notes: **Well, this ended up being a filler. Sorry, if anyone was expecting something interesting in this chapter. A sad necessity really. Next chapter will be more interesting, though. Thoughts?

Thank you to **Sheikah Ninja**, **Backlight to party**, **Moonleaf13**, **Zuckaiy**, **Aeterneus-Spes** and **roxxihearts** for reviewing. As you must know, reviewing helps ideas follow and let authors know how interesting their stories are or how to improve them.

Thank you all for your support and please enjoy.


	4. He who is Gone

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** What were you if you have no fear? At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails but then...

**Prompt:** May

21. I am choosing not to suffer uselessly

**Author's Notes:** Link appears. 'Bout time, too…

**Song:**

_Yo no puedo ser perfecto,  
tengo miles de defectos,  
tengo lágrimas,  
y tengo corazón._

Si me pides que mejore,  
mis fracasos, mis errores,  
dame tiempo,  
para ver si puedo andar.

"**Yo te Seguiré" by Alberto Plaza**

-Start-

**Chapter 3 – Link's POV**

**Numbness**

I wasn't quite sure when I began to feel the numbness that encased my body. I know that it wasn't during my stay in Termina. I knew it was before that. I knew that it wasn't during my first visit to the Desert Colossium, through the Desert of Illusions; I could still feel my heart during that time. I knew that it wasn't during the fight against Ganondorf; I could feel the weight of the importance ending my task was to me and the world. I know that maybe I'm just rambling and I know exactly when it began, but accepting it would only mean that I'm missing someone who never was.

Maybe it was when Princess Zelda told me that he was gone and would never return. May be it was when she never remembered anything he said or did. Maybe it was when she failed to provide the support he did. I couldn't forget him. Sheik. He was my friend, my guide, a ray of light amongst the unknown and most of all a rock I could rely to always be there.

He never disappointed me with false hope, he never tricked me, he carefully explained everything I needed to know and occasionally he would go out of his way to explain what everyone else, except me, knew. I never knew how to thank him so I merely did my best, to make my friend proud and to create a future that would allow us to be friends and not merely guide and guided. I awaited anxiously every Temple, every song and every new encounter. Until the last one arrived and my friend disappeared and in his place was Princess Zelda.

**Acceptance**

Though it was hard for me to admit that Sheik was gone, that Princess Zelda had been him all along and that Sheik had never truly existed in the first place, I knew I had to let go of his memory and live the seven years I had missed. I tried looking for him, once upon a time, and my search took me to the skies, to the bottom of the sea, beyond Termina and back. I saved the moon, discovered many different creatures and saw the wide world created by the Three Goddesses, but I could not find him.

Navi has been kind to me and has accompanied me on the many adventures I have been on. She stayed by my side and advised me in every way possible. Though every year I grow smarter and stronger, she always has wise words to give me. I know for a fact that she always hold my interests at heart, so much she even gave up her voice so I would have one. I couldn't have gone as far as I have without her. I can tell usually what she means when she gestures, but it wasn't always like that, once she actually had to act out everything so I would finally get it.

Without her I would have probably given up long ago…

**Defeat**

I couldn't stand being considered a hero. I couldn't stand the suffocating atmosphere of being in Hyrule. I couldn't leave my friends, so I merely went away and started again in a small village at the edges of Hyrule: Ordon. The villagers were hesitant at my arrival but soon warmed up to me. I made my living by taking care of the village and occasionally performing some missions for Zelda or any neighboring villages.

It soon became part of Hyrule but it didn't mean much to the people of Ordon or to me, seeing as we were merely informed that we were now part of the Kingdom and then left to our luck. Zelda came to visit once and left soon after, but she did have messengers and other delegates come to let her decrees be known, have the villagers fill in surveys and let their complaints be known, etc.

She is a good regent Princess.

It's a bit sad that her dad won't let her be Queen until she marries. I mean, why does someone have to marry to be good enough for a position? It doesn't make sense! I mean, she's good enough to replace her dad any day. I'm not trying to say that the King isn't good at the position but I think that even he must have realized it that his daughter is favored by Goddess Nayru for a reason.

Sure, she wasn't perfect but getting a husband won't make the possibility go down.

I'm rambling.

**Notice**

It was while I had been in the Faron Providence helping Malon with some stuff in Lon Lon Ranch when one of Zelda's hawks reached me. The note attached to the great bird's leg told me to hurry to Ordon that there was a mysterious presence in said providence and she wanted to know the reasons behind said intruders visit. I set off the very same day to investigate what had happened in Ordon but it still took me three weeks to get there.

I tried to go faster in my wolf form after the second week. I had to admit I was a bit worried for all the people in Ordon.

It was late at night when I was entering Ordon, but thanks to my night vision as a wolf I could still see my path in the dark. I was finally reaching my house when a foreign smell reached my nose. Being vastly better than a regular person's sense of smell, I could pick up a slight change of scent coming from two directions. I headed towards the one that led to the village. If something happened to the villagers then I would never forgive myself. I hurried but found myself baffled that the smell wasn't only coming from the village but also from my house!

I wasn't sure which way to go first but since it was my duty to make sure that everyone was okay. I rushed to see that everyone in the village was alright. To my great fortune, they were. The smell could be found all around the village, which could only mean that the person had either interacted with the villagers for a rather long time

I knew that sometimes the villagers came around to clean my house every so often but the smell was vastly different from the one belonging to the villagers. I'm not sure how to categorize it but after entering my home I could feel the smell of something soft and light, almost like the smell of the earth and a rich wind bring the fresh aroma of morning dew. It was faint but it was present.

I could smell the trace of the individual's natural scent and followed it through the room. It felt stronger on the single object in the room I allowed no one to touch: Sheik's harp.

I felt anger invade me. Whoever had been in the village had entered my house and touched my most sacred possession. I had fought long and hard trying to convince Zelda to let me have said lyre and I wasn't going to stand for anyone messing with the only proof I had that Sheik had once existed.

I could also tell that the smell continued a set path. The smell was all around the village, especially around Malo and Talo's house. But the smell became scarce in a straight line that to and from my house and then down the path towards the lake.

**Precaution**

Navi gave a slight tug to my fur indicating for me to be cautious as we continued through the darkened path. It didn't take long to reach the end of the smell located behind the waterfall, near a gossip stone. In fact, it ended in front of the gossip stone. It was so finely cut that one could practically say that whoever had been there had been eaten by the earth themselves. There wasn't residual magic in the air other than the natural smell of life magic exuded by all living plants.

I looked around the surroundings but found nothing. Dejected I returned to my house and transforming back into human, I would just have to wait until the village was awake in order to ask questions.

-End-

**Author's Notes: **Well, nothing happening so far but well, what can I say, this is a necessary inconvenience for me. I'm really disappointed in this chapter, I wrote everything that had to happen and am not dissatisfied there but something about it seriously disheartens me. Additionally, I'm starting to hate the fact that this story keeps getting longer and longer but I have no intentions of finishing it in a half-assed manner so I'll just have to suck it up.

This is probably the worst chapter I've written so far. I'm sorry to all those who were expecting something more interesting or looking forward to this chapter. Those who actually look into the actions of each character to analyze their behaviors, and therefore psyche, might notice that it took me a while to get into Link's bloody character and I hope to have gotten it right. Frankly, I think I've epically failed.

My thanks to **Keiko kay-ko** and **Sheikah Ninja** for your reviews, especially **Sheikah Ninja**,who has been a faithful reviewer to this story since the second chapter. Remember, people, that reviews help to motivate us, authors, to improve our style and to put all our effort in writing and submitting faster.

I don't live off reviews. I frankly will continue writing even if you people don't review but it makes me feel happy to have people criticize my work so I know just how good it is, if my style has improved, if it has gone worse, if my spelling is off, if I'm rambling inappropriately, etc. summarizing, I want to have people tell me that my effort has been worth it and how I can improve it.

Thank you once again for reading!


	5. Wolf in Shadows

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** What were you if you have no fear? At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails but then...

**Prompt:** May

9. The friend and the foe

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the wait. My courses have begun again so this story will take a little bit longer to update than usual.

**Song:**

_I'm not gonna cry  
I'll stay in the woods  
When my heart is aching  
I dance with the wolves  
I'm not gonna try  
To mess with my rules  
When my heart is breaking  
I dance with the wolves_

"**Dance With The Wolves" by Ruslana**

-Start-

**Chapter 4 – Still Link's POV**

"Who visited recently? Oh, that would be Nain! You missed him by a few days. Such a good boy he was! Handsome too!"

"Nain? Yeah! He was a pretty cool guy, almost as cool as you!"

"Nain, you say? Good lad, always willing to help! The other day he…"

"You want to know about Nain? He had a nice little a—"

"Nain? It's a pity he left. He was helping me with some ideas for the Malo Mart. I hope to see him again soon."

Uli. Colin. Mayor Bo. Sera. Malo. Not to mention everyone else had only the best of comments for this so called Nain. He apparently had quickly become the village favorite due to his respectful manner and his helpful disposition. Apparently he had appeared a few weeks before Zelda had sent me on my way here. He asked no questions about what happened in Hyrule unless the subject was touched in a conversation, but he never seemed quite interested in getting any information nor for any in detail information.

It left possibility of him being either a really good spy or an unwilling one.

I for one, really hope he's neither, but considering that Zelda had sent me here and the guy had apparently just suddenly picked up his working pace around the time that Zelda had sent her order, it wasn't likely. Uli didn't seem inclined to believing it was because he was a spy, more like he was afraid of someone who used a lyre. I tried to think of any evil guy that used a lyre but all I could think about was Sheik and his lyre which I happen to have in my house, making him immediately discarded. Besides, Sheik is a **good** guy.

Malo, Talo, Beth, Ilia, even Colin, seemed about to hit me the moment I suggested that maybe he could be up to no good. They all stood up for him claiming it was impossible. I wasn't sure if it was due to the shock of all the support this mystery guy Nain was receiving but I was almost convinced by their mere conviction that Nain was effectively innocent.

That still left me, however with the most important question of all: How had he just disappeared without a trace? No matter what everyone else said, no matter what my gut told me (no matter how often it had tendency of being correct), he had to discover the truth. If not for Zelda, then for the curiosity of knowing who this, Nain, guy was.

The reason for my curiosity however wasn't as simple as that. No, it was more than mere curiosity. It was because of a single fact; Uli and some others, when asked to describe Nain, had mentioned of his **red eyes**, **blond hair** and his reaction to **Sheik's lyre**. All seemed to indicate one thing: Nain just might be a Sheikah and know where I can find Sheik!

I went over to the gossip stone and tried to see if I could find the slightest clue on what had happened there. It felt like a useless search as everything was just as I had left it the night before. No matter how many thousands of rounds I gave around the area, there was absolutely nothing. No magic circle. No potion. No Deku Nut explosion. No unnatural disturbance in the greenery. Nothing! It was like pulling hair!

As the last attempt at finding any clues, I decided to transform back into a wolf and try to see if there was anything I hadn't noticed last night. Of course, since it was still day time, Navi decided to act as look-out in case any of the villagers decided to sneak up on us and cause a commotion at the discovery of a wolf in the village surroundings. Goddesses would know that it would be hell trying to explain and very time consuming. Thank you, Navi, once again for teaching me that being cautious not only applies to dangerous situations!

My transformation to wolf didn't hurt that much anymore and was easier to get used to the awkward movements of my new body but I never really could help feeling a bit disoriented when I did. I closed my eyes and tried to use my nose to detect the smell from last night.

I could still feel it. Still faint, still pleasant, still familiar.

My nose, once more, led me to the gossip stone before the smell disappeared completely. I wonder if maybe the gossip stone had anything to do with it, but dismissed the idea completely. I had through the huge bulk around enough times to know that no matter what I do to it, it will never do anything other than share its news if you hit it strong enough.

I kept a distance from the stone but circled the area around it smelling for anything. I decided to press against it with my nose much like I had done with my hand when human. A black vortex opened before me, much like it had when I first was dragged into Twilight, but unlike last time it seemed like the mere force that was used to create the dark current was the one dragging me in. I tried to call for help to anyone. Navi flew towards me as fast as she could but darkness enveloped me quicker than either of us could react.

_NAVI!_

Waking up wasn't a happy matter, either.

Though the fall had definitely knocked the air out of me, I was quick to try and regain my bearings. The darkened sky, cover by a thick layer of ashen clouds, along with the general swamp like atmosphere could only mean that I was, once again, in Twilight. In looked around hurriedly, the memory of Navi reaching towards him as the darkness took me, replayed in my head reminding me crudely that my dear fairy friend was no longer by my side.

My only console was that she was safe and sound on the other side.

Okay, now looking around… There seems to be lots of gossip stone lined up in an apparent line of some sort. Plenty of foliage. Some animals looking at me curiously. Oh, they started to growl… I don't think that's good.

Running now.

Ok, summary of events. I was chased by rabid HUNGRY animals that stopped before reaching the gossip stones; then I bumped into a village of scared pitchfork-wielding villagers who chased me into a deeper, darker forest where I am currently lost.

Please notice my sarcasm when I say: _**Yay!**_

I wish Navi were here…

It was starting to get darker as I suppose the night was falling? It was getting cold and I was hungry. It would be awesome if I could just get a nice bed and a warm meal, but alas, this is the fate of a hero. I can't always get the nice little luxuries in life.

On the plus side, I could still see and my senses told me that there were no dangerous animals ready to feast on my bones in the vicinity. And stew…

Wait… Stew?

I followed my nose through the dark trees and many sharp twigs of the nearby bushes I had to push my way through.

The smell became stronger the closer I got, and the closer I got, the hungrier I became.

I paid little to no attention to the multiple twigs that pulled on my fur and tried to locate the source of the aroma.

It wasn't long until I saw the light of a nearby cottage. I slowed my pace to not alarm more villagers to come out with their pitchforks and torches to try and scare me off again. I approached cautiously. The smell came from inside.

I peaked inside the house. It room was warm with a nice on-going fire, which the stew was cooking above it. I licked my muzzle and surveyed the house for any people within. There was no one.

I hesitated.

I didn't want to alarm the people in the house. I didn't want to have to resort to thievery either…

"Well, blessed be me, it seems I've got unusual company for dinner tonight"

I jerked in the response to the voice, startled and at the same time trying to process the sudden turn of events. What now?

Not far from me, an old lady looked at me curiously as she held a bucket of water in the old hands, her red eyes identified her as a Sheikah but unlike the villagers her expression only expressed surprise and the kindness of a woman who had seen most of everything during her life.

"Hello there! You must be the reason there's so much movement going on over there" she motioned behind her where the nearby village was, "it's unusual to have a Light come visit us. I have a soft side for your kind. You must have had a hard time with that shape! How about you come inside? It's getting late and dinner will get cold if we don't eat soon. I'm glad I cooked enough for both of us, I was worried it was going to go to waste!"

She continued to ramble as she entered her house with an almost dreamy expression on her face. She ushered me inside kindly and, not for the first time, I praised the Three Goddesses.

_Thank you, Goddesses! I knew you wouldn't leave me to my luck!_

I entered after her and took a better look at the place. It was warm and welcoming, a cozy little cottage that held comfy looking chairs and a small table. In the left corner of the room had a single door, I could only imagine was her bedroom. I slowly approached the roaring fire place, where the stew cooked, and tried to control the urges I had to let my tongue hang outside my mouth. Just because I looked like a dog did not mean I was one.

My eyes flicked towards a movement I could see slightly behind me. The old lady chuckled heartily as she also approached the pot of mouth-watering stew "Hungry are you? Well then, no need to wait any longer." She placed two bowls right next to me, presumably for both of us, and moved her awkward body to serve us both soup. In a certain way, I felt bad being unable of make the task easier for her but I felt rather relieved to see that she could still handle herself well for someone her age.

Besides, my stomach being empty made me a little less empathetic to others; but let's not go there, shall we?

_Grandma, your cooking is heavenly! _

I single taste of her stew sent me to la-la-land. It was probably the best stew I had ever eaten. I don't remember much of what happened later but her soothing voice and a full stomach probably lulled me to sleep are then and there.

I woke up next morning to the smell of burnt out fire and to the humming of the awesome lady of last night. I stood only to find that a blanket had been draped around me.

Every minute I found myself loving that old lady more.

I wish she were my grandma…

"Oh, you're up, are you? Wonderful! I just finished making some eggs for breakfast, would you like some?"

I barked in agreement and headed towards her. She put down a plate filled with scrambled eggs, which I promptly devoured. Grandma was awesome!

"Now, sweetie, I'm sure that you've been thinking of how to get back to your world and back to your original form. I think I know who can help you!"

I turned attentively to her as she cleaned her hands and turned to sit in a nearby chair to be at a more or less equal view with me. I straightened and tried to seem professional. She smiled amusedly at this and continued.

"You see, Lady Midna is visiting the Royal Palace two villages away from here. Unlike us, Sheikah, who can only see that you're truly a man and not a wolf; as a Twili, she can hear your thoughts. So if you go to her, she'll be able to help you go back to your realm! As much as I enjoyed your company last night, I'm sure you're more than ready to head back, aren't you?"

I nodded at her question and she smiled at me again.

"Do this old lass a favor, will you? Once you're able to, tell Prince Toris that I thank him for his bouquet. It was very thoughtful of him."

She quickly pulled a cloth from on top of the table and placed a few snacks in it before wrapping it up carefully. She placed it around me and tied it around my torso so it wouldn't fall as I walked. She accompanied me to the door and saw me off.

I would miss her, but I was on a mission.

"Goodbye, dearie! Take care! Come visit me soon!"

-**Outer POV**-

From within the walls of the Sheikah Palace, a lone Sheikah stared passively from his bedroom window. His eyes set on the horizon, enjoying the sight but taking absolutely no care in the world that existed below him.

His eyes were distant and vacant.

His mouth releasing occasional sighs.

His mind was lost in memories and contemplations.

His posture was absolutely slouched and tense.

Prince Toris, after his little adventure in the Light Realm, was currently locked in his room grounded. Completely unaware of the approaching Link.

-End-

**Author's Notes:** As I mentioned at the first A/N, I've begun classes again so this story will take a little longer to update than usual. As usual, I thank **Backlight To Party**, **Keiko**, **roxxihearts**, **Sheikah Ninja** and **Aeternus-Spes** for reviewing. You guys are awesome and I really appreciate your reviews, they made me feel really great and once again ready to continue this story until its end. You'll all be glad to know that the moment of truth is approaching.

Stay tuned and please enjoy!


	6. Bargain

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** What were you if you have no fear? At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails but then...

**Prompt:** April

4. Nothing ended, nothing begun, nothing resolved

**Author's Notes:**

**Song:**

_We can understand the sentiment you're saying to us, oh_

_But sensible sells, so could you kindly shut up and get started_

_At keeping your part of the bargain, aw please little darlin'_

_You're killing me sweetly with love_

"**Bottle it Up" by Sara Bareilles**

-Start-

**Chapter 5**

If asked, Toris would say he didn't remember his dreams when he wakes up. He wouldn't exactly be lying but he wouldn't be saying the truth either. He remembered something but it was vague to him. He remembers hearing children laughing and playing, a small village and death. He remembers a bright light and a kind voice. He remembers happiness, then fear.

If Sheik was asked what his dreams were about, he would say it was possibly the spirits of his ancestors reminding him of the betrayal of the Hylians unto them. He would say that the dream was split into three parts: before, during and after. He would say that though it was an awkward reminder, he would always remember them and honor their deaths.

If Nain was asked, if he thought it was foretelling a future event or if it was merely a nightmare, he would say it was nothing but a dream brought upon because of his recent visit to the Light Realm. He would never tell but he would always be ready just in case.

Nobody really asked Shane's opinion but he feels left out –or so he says- and decided that he had the right to comment as well.

"What you are suffering is called love sickness! With me obviously."

"What makes you think I'm love sick and not simply bored out of my mind?"

"Because half of your soul belongs to me!"

"Don't be foolish. You can't own half of my soul!"

"I can. If it's me, then I can!"

"Spare me the explanation, please."

"But Sheik…."

The Hero's Shadow pretty much lived to make Prince Toris' life miserable, but the name that once belonged to him was more than enough to drag him once again into his thought, away from the pest that haunted his door.

Memories of a lyre, of songs, ocarinas, princesses and a hero swarmed his mind as his heart grew fond and a small smile graced his lips. It seemed like a dream, one he would be more than happy to see again, but that was no longer his reality and, he as much as he wished against it, his own body seemed to be against it.

_Lady Naitis must be angry at me for sneaking off to the Light Realm. It __**is**__ after all forbidden to cross realms without the permission of Her Divinity._

He really should visit her temple again, if only to ask forgiveness and to allow her divine intervention to pacify his traitorous thoughts of returning to the familiar light he had left.

Sighing, he returned his attention to the door where Shane had been sitting before, only to see his mother waking past his door absolutely engrossed in some papers; as for Shane, he was gone. With no source of entertainment (Shane being his only entertainment -other than books and Princess Midna- despite being annoying), he resigned himself to silent contemplation once more.

His eyes out the window.

Seeing and not seeing.

Truth without lies.

Blind, deaf and dumb to what was coming.

- **Link's POV **-

I'm finally inside the castle! Yay! After, getting chased around like a dog all around the town, having to avoid swords, arrows and any other potentially lethal weapon, knocking the guards unconscious and stealthily managing to lose track of my pursuers in order to enter the castle without been seen, I finally managed to get in!

Now, what?

Some days, I seriously doubt my own intelligence…

If Navi was here, she would probably say something like 'Hey, listen! If you need to find Midna, use your **heightened senses** to track her down.' Now that I think about it that really does sound like Navi, doesn't it? Hehehe, she's rather funny when she's angry or anxious. I haven't heard her talk in forever…

Sometimes I really do loath that she gave me a voice in exchange of her own…

Better follow my own advice –or Navi's?- and look for Midna.

Sniff, sniff. That's weird… I **can **smell Midna, but that scent I found back home is here, too. He couldn't have been sent by Midna, could he?

Nain… Just who are you?

Please, tell me you are the one who will lead me to Sheik!

-** Outer POV **-

The hero's cushioned paws avoided most sound and left a soft pit-patter which was barely audible in his wake. Unless there was absolute silence, he wouldn't be heard in the half-lit hallways. His caution led him to take both quick and slow movements, rushing then stopping to careful steps. He quickly approached the higher floors of the immense marble structure and as he did security began increasing, making it plainly obvious that he was getting closer and closer to the patron's chambers, without a doubt Midna was to be nearby.

Walking pass bedroom doors he slowly approached a room that smelled quite like Midna and Nain. He hesitated outside the door. He didn't know if he was ready to encounter what was inside, it could be a trap –afterall the Midna's smell wasn't quite strong here whereas Nain's was- but he didn't have the time to be hesitating. The sound of footsteps hurried him to the decision.

He entered.

Time seemed to stop as chains pinned him to the floor, a shadow figure caught his eye as he fell and all he could process was the blond hair of the boy and a flash of his memory of Sheik before begin firmly planted to the ground.

Prince Toris stared at him from his seat on the window sill. He seemed as startled as Link did at the moment. Though his heart was pounding fiercely, he forced himself calm and gave a small amused smile that didn't quite reach his eyes "It seems like mother was quite thorough with her spells this time. You're lucky she didn't use anything more complex" He turned back to the window "By the way, I have no intentions of aiding you."

Link realized that he was quite serious of his decision as the blond stranger grabbed a book and began reading. Unsure, he began chewing on the chains and trying squirming his way out of the chains.

-**Three hours later**-

Toris couldn't stand it any longer. He was tired of trying to concentrate on anything other than the wolf in his room. He grabbed an empty parchment and ripped it into many different smaller pieces of scrap, he wrote all the letters of the Hylian alphabet and placed them in the line of sight of the, bored out of his mind, wolf.

"I can tell you're a Light Dweller, do recognize these figures?"

Link nodded.

"Very well then, I'm giving you two options. Tell me everything I want to know and I'll let you leave this castle safely; if you don't, then I'll be handing you over to the nice guards outside so that they'll take you to some who's not nearly as nice as I am. Do we have a deal?"

The wolf paused. He contemplated his answer. He usually would have looked into the boy's eyes to determine whether he was being deceived or not but he couldn't really do that in his situation, now could he?

Unsure but decidedly, he nodded.

The chains began to move, he could feel magic working its way through the charms that kept him firmly pressed to the ground. Without even having to flex a muscle, he soon was standing and, for the first time, he had a clear view of he, whose name is, Nain.

- **Link's POV **-

The first thing that passed through my head was that the man had bright blond hair, red eyes and soft, nearly androgynous, features that, unlike Sheik, weren't covered by a cowl. He held himself in a composed manner and wore clothing that no doubt linked him to nobility, if not the royal family. Until now, the man hadn't flaunted in either his possessions, outrage or even introduced himself. It seemed more like he was a mercenary rather than a noble man, even palace guards were not above flaunting their rank, but he did nothing.

His eyes. His eyes reminded me of Sheik's eyes. They were cold but not stoic, more like calculating. Always contemplating possibilities, always cautious of opponents and allies alike.

I could only wonder if all Sheikah were like this or it was merely a Sheik and Nain thing.

It hit me just then that I didn't even know if I could recognize Sheik without his cowl. For all I knew, the guy in front of me was Sheik and I was none the wiser.

"If you are quite done, I would like to know your name."

That certainly brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at the pieces of paper on the floor, in curiosity and unease. I didn't really know how to read or how to write. Navi, or Midna, or whoever could read, had always been the ones who read the maps and messages that Zelda or anyone else sent me. I have never really received a proper education.

Boy, now I'm seriously in trouble.

I braced myself and looked at him in the eyes trying to transmit my sheepishness.

He frowned, "I'll take it either you don't have a name, don't want to tell it to me or are analphabet; consider you answer because my eyes allow me to know when others are lying to me."

He paused, took in a breath and begun.

"Do you have a name?"

I nodded.

"Are you purposefully not telling me?"

I shook my head.

"Are you an analphabet?"

Embarrassed, I nervously began to nod my head.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of in that, quite a bit of the population suffers from the same problem here in the Shadow Realm. We make an effort, of course, but only so much can be done some times."

His eyes turned both kind and determined at the same time.

"If you are interested and, whilst we are both confined in here, I am willing to teach you how to read. However do not take my kindness lightly. Should you attempt to harm any individual within this castle, I shall deal with you personally."

The threat lingered in his eyes and though I understood the implications of his words, I couldn't help but think that he was pretty cool.

"This maybe a little late of an introduction, but I am Toris Revaldant. I hope we remain friendly acquaintances until your departure, Mr. Wolf."

-End-

**Author's Notes:** After quite some time, I have finally finished this chapter. I hope you guys like it! So yeah, Sheik and Link finally meet. I know what you must be thinking, why hasn't Sheik told Link he's a prince? Well, it's because announcing to a potential enemy that you belong to the royal family pretty much screams: "Kill me and harm the royal family" whilst not knowing always leaves the element of surprise. Besides from what Sheik has been implying, if you've noticed, he's either a noble prisoner or a mercenary hired by the royal family. He could really be anything.

As always, I now thank those who have reviewed: **simply annoying**, **Aeternus-Spes**, **Spiritual Stone**, **Sheikah Ninja**, and Keiko.

Three things:

1. Keiko, I love your reviews. They totally hype me up.

2. Spiritual Stone, thanks for your review. I hope you do browse around and if you enjoy then please review some more, they are always well received.

3. My mid-terms are almost over. I might be able to update two to three more times before my finals, if I manage more then it's a miracle.

Thank you for reading!


	7. Secret Encounters

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** What were you if you have no fear? At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails but then...

**Prompt:** May

23. My eyes flew open

**Author's Notes:**

**Song:**

_Head under water and they tell me_

_To breathe easy for awhile_

_The breathing gets harder even I know that_

_Made room for me it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well_

_But you make this hard on me_

"**Love Song" by Sara Bareilles**

-Start-

**Chapter 6**

That night was endless to Toris. Sleep did not come to him at all. Tiredness called forth bags under his eyes and reddened his eyes, lying in bed did nothing to calm his restlessness. He began to meditate to gain calm and force himself to relax. He didn't understand what made this night so different from the last.

Surely, it couldn't be the wolf, could it?

How different was it really to share a room with a Light than with a Shadow?

He began experimenting with his magic. He knew of the many problems one could have with experimental magic and using said magic on one's self but really, boredom and time to spare were the ideal combination for chaos. Besides, he wasn't going to use it on himself.

He would use it on the layers of protections that he room had.

It wasn't the smartest of ideas, he admitted. His mother would kill him if she figured out that he had ripped them to shreds in mere curiosity, they weren't only hers after all, some of them were from previous generations, all with the intention of protecting the royal family.

He had to be careful however since one of the enchantments was to wake his mother if he triggered it.

He began his experiment by surrounding his hand in magic, an advantage of being surrounded by a spell is that you can access to it in any area which it influences.

-**Sunrise-**

Queen Armine was a kind woman. She was still very beautiful despite having two grown boys and being well into her years but, despite her vanity, her main worry had always been her children.

She never seemed to have to worry much over Midas, he was so serious, so pasionate and, with the weight on his shoulders of being the next ruler, he was always busy preparing to receive said position from his father. Midas soon fell in love with Princess Midna, who had a personality much like my own but less resilient and much livelier. They were a perfect match and what's more is that they both seem enthralled with the other. Though she worried over her eldest son's temper, she at least had the comfort that Midna had quickly discovered how to rein him in.

Toris, on the other hand, had always been a bit of an enigma and a constant worry she never seemed to be able to pacify. It wasn't that her baby was mischievous or accident prone. No, her youngest had been the most cautious, the most curious, the most cheerful, the most intellectual, and the most reserved of her offspring. Toris had always seemed to be on a different plane than everyone else, even before he was sent to the Light Realm.

She didn't quite know how to describe it.

Before he had left, he was cheerful and adventurous. Always searching to understand everything around him and how everything worked, he was also slippery something he never grew out of, even now after so many years. He found studying boring, as any other child, but was always respectful and listened to people as they spoke.

Whenever she was busy, he would roam the castle without her permission and by the end of the day he would know most of the things that occurred in the castle. He also seemed to know almost exactly where each servant was at different hours of the day, he of course grew less interested as he grew up. There was something about him that made her think that maybe he was blessed by Lady Naitis. She still wasn't sure about this but everything seemed to indicate it being so.

After his little trip to the Light Realm, he had changed.

She had been told that he was to be the guide of a Hero of the Three Goddesses of the Light. He would be trained by Lady Impa, The Last, to protect himself and his Light. She knew these things but there was so much more that she was sure she hadn't been told. She had been reluctant, her baby had only been nine when he had been sent off and she was more than certain he would never be the same once he returned, but Lady Naitis had specifically asked for him, it was his mission to protect his Light.

He returned colder, more calculating, less happy, more like a mercenary than a prince. He couldn't remember many thing of his life here at the palace -which wasn't quite surprising, it had been seven years to him instead of a couple of minutes as it had been for them- often Midas would bother him with not remembering things that had happened before his trip, and consequently, he would get punished by having to clean his own room from top to bottom.

She had always been protective of him, even Shane didn't dare try anything on Toris with her in the same room, unless he was prepared to stay the whole night outside the palace, but… there were some things that she could not protect him from, like the look of loneliness in his eyes. He never made many friends and those he did were often sons of merchants who were passing by. He seemed to relate more with the more humble classes and thus was well-liked, even loved and adored, by the townsfolk. He often walked around the town whenever he wasn't being chased around by Shane and talked to the people he met.

In fact, when his birthday came around, he often couldn't be found in the castle as the town's people held a small party in his honor, which he attended to without miss every year. The birthdays of the royal family had always been holy days to the people and often were celebrated with small carnivals and offerings, but Toris always had birthday parties instead. It was difficult to deny him the celebration as everyone in the town expected his appearance and would not begin without him.

Oh Beloved Goddess, what to do with him?

Was there no way to keep him out of harm's way?

Not to mention his little trip to the Light Realm. It was forbidden by Lady Naitis to go there. He should have known better! Then again, with Shane anyone would have expected something like this to happen.

She had punished him from leaving his room for a week, which would soon be done in three more days, and like every morning, she was on her way to visit him.

Whatever she had been expecting, she hadn't imagined to find her son with blood shot eyes and playing with half destroy spells.

"What in the name of Our Lady Naitis is going on here?"

Toris merely turned to her looking absolutely tired, guilty and nervous.

"Sorry?"

- **Link's POV **-

Having super-sensitive ears sounds like an awesome ability at first, with being able to hear the soft steps of any enemy that tried to 1-up you by attacking you when you have your back turned could save your life any day, but beyond that it wasn't exactly the most convenient of things. With these sensitive ears, waking up to a screaming female was possibly one of the worst things to wake up to. Thankfully, this time it wasn't anything I did. I hope…

Opening my eyes to access the situation, I realized that I was apparently underneath the bed. How the…? I focused on the voices in the room to understand just what was going on.

"JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?"

"Not really."

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO DO THIS!"

"I didn't."

"DO YOU SEE THE DAMAGE?"

"Yes."

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"I'm sorry, mom, I think I'm going half insane being in here for so long."

"You're grounded. You can't leave until the week is over. It's only one week, Toris, it can't possibly be bad enough to force you into doing this much damage."

"I'm sorry, mother. I can't really seem to concentrate on anything other than getting out of here. I know I should be patient but I really can't stand it any longer. Can I leave please?"

"…"

"…"

"I'll discuss it with your father today at dinner, ok?" she paused "I don't promise anything, though. I shouldn't even be considering it because of all the damage you've done. I mean, look at this place, it'll take at least a month to repair all these enchantments."

"Thank you."

"Don't go thanking me, yet. Just you wait until we punish you for this little mishap."

"Isn't a week enough?"

"Not with what you did."

Toris (Nain?) really had a nice mom, she had a nasty scream though. Definitely don't want to get on her bad side.

"Now, tell me, have you even slept since yesterday?"

"… not really…"

"Why not?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm not sure why."

"How about you catch some hours of sleep now that you don't have much to do with your day? I'll stay here until you're asleep."

"Mom, I'm not a child anymore"

"You're still my little prince, darling. I have every right to see to your well-being now get to sleep."

"Very well, your request has been formally approved and shall be carried out promptly."

"How wonderful, I am most expectant!" she over exaggeratedly.

The bed began to creak as a weight shuffled in the middle of the bed followed by another on the left side of the bed. A pair of legs covered with purple shoes and similarly colored dress could be seen and before long a soft kiss was heard as the weight of his mom left the bed and headed to the door.

Oh great! That means that he's now asleep, what happened to breakfast? Let's just hope he awakes up soon.

And, no, I won't admit to being envious of his mom.

I got over that a long time ago.

I mean it.

-**Six hours later**-

"Toris-doll, your fabulous and extremely beautiful elder sister-to-be has arrived!" If she was expecting to be clapped at she surely was disappointed when not a sound was made up her arrival. "DAMN YOU, WAKE UP! I do you the favor of coming to visit you every day and this is how you repay me!" she screamed at the immobile figure on the bed.

_Midna?_

"Link? Where are you? And, what are you doing in by baby brother's room? I swear, if you're messing with him, you will not be a very whole Hylian anymore."

_Midna! Good grace, what do you think I am? _

"What are you doing under the bed then?"

_He put me under here so his mom wouldn't figure out I was here._

"That sounds like a sexy forbidden love scenario, to me. With chains and everything, nice touch! Big sister approves. Though I didn't think little brother was into bestiality." She mentioned looking under the bed at my embarrassing situation.

_Midna! This is due to the spells, or whatever they are, of the room. We are definitely not in that sort of relationship._

"Whatever you say, mutt, but evidence says otherwise."

_Will you help me get out of here or not?_

"I suppose I could use _some_ of my time on helping you get out, but I warn you that it might take some time, these enchantments are really old and extremely hard to break. You'll be lucky if I manage to weaken them."

_Toris broke some of them last night. As far as I know, it'll take quite a while to fix them. They're already weakened. Check to see if you can break the one around me._

"I have to look the _Lens of Interior_, it lets me see what things are made of along with what magic is used. If I can get that then surely, I can get you out in no time. I'll get going and be back by midnight, ok?"

_Thank goodness, I found you, Midna. _

"Actually I found you, doggy-boy; but seriously, is Toris really that bad that you want to get away from him as soon as virtually possible?"

_He's not really a bad guy. I mean, he agreed to teach me how to read, but you know what happens when I stay in one place for too long, bad things tend to follow._

"Aww, but Toris is the cutest little brother in the world. He thinks the world of me, you know."

_He probably doesn't know you well, if at all._

"Not true! He at least knows when my birthday is, unlike a little pup I know. He also played some music for me, and he arranged a romantic dinner for me and my darling."

_Darling? Oh right, what's up with this thing of you being his monster-in-law? _

"It's sister-in law, you brute! And what I said, was sister-to-be. You see, I am now happily engaged to the heir prince of this Kingdom, in other words, to Toris' big brother, Midas."

_The poor soul…_

"Hey! I resent that."

_So about the Lens?_

"Right, I'm on that! I'll be right back."

I finally could relax a bit. Midna now knew that I'm here so she would surely get me out of here soon. All I have to do is wait, and try not to get on Prince Toris' bad side.

-End-

**Author's Notes:** Ok, this was a rather rushed chapter I admit, but Midna doesn't stay away from her favorites for too long. I personally found it uber funny that they completely forgot Toris' existence, what do you think?

My thanks to: **Keiko**, **Aeternus-Spes**, and **Sheikah Ninja**, latter who gets her shout out.

**Sheikah Ninja:** Frankly, you're awesome! You've reviewed most of the chapters and, as I've mentioned before, even the smallest words of appreciation are motivational to us authors, so I'm really grateful for your reading and hope you continue doing so. I seriously hope you enjoy this chapter and those that shall come. Thank you for reading!

Yours Truly,

SWT~


	8. Not Forgotten

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** What were you if you have no fear? At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails but then...

**Prompt:** August

19. He who travels fastest goes alone

**Author's Notes:** Hurray for a new review! Yip Yip… *cricket* Yip Yip… *two crickets* Oh, forget about it.

**Song:**

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

"**Papercut" by Linkin Park**

-Start-

**Chapter 7**

**-** **Sheik's POV-**

Link.

The word reverberated in my soul.

_Link?_

I don't think that name will ever stop torturing me every time it is pronounced. The strength in that name could only be rationally explained by the idea that even his name had been infused with the power given to him by the Three Great Goddesses of Light.

It was foolish to make up such delirious theories to why it affected me so much, though it would be much better to have an acceptable explanation.

… _love scenario…_

Love, huh? It would be nice to be able to consider the possibility but it was impossible. My heart would not be able to stand it.

I want to see him…

I want to touch him…

I want to speak to him…

… _evidence says otherwise._

It was true. My body would not allow me. It seemed that everything from the Lost Years was to be forgotten no matter how important it was to me.

I run from Shane.

I can't stand the sight of my own lyre.

I had the chance to meet Link but ran the very minute I discovered I had been in the village where he resided.

My heart ached and yet it felt so comfortable in the Light.

… _It might take some time…_

It might take some time to realize that effectively I should forget about the Light and never again allow it to tempt me into returning. My place was here. I had an obligation with the people of the kingdom. I am to live and to die in these lands.

Yes, I keep forgetting that I promised to live for the Kingdom, for the Shadow Realm, for my family and for Lady Naitis.

…_back by midnight…_

Like a spell, my happiness is timed and calculated.

I am not the hero who vanquishes evil.

I am not the princess who governs the lands.

I am the guide whose existence ends after the last chime of the clock.

I'm not Sheik, and though I enjoyed living as him, I am Toris. Prince Toris of the Sheikah Kingdom in the Shadow Realm.

Sheik still exists within me however.

Sheik likes Link, but Toris has never met him, and as so, Link does not exist for either.

… _get away from him as fast as virtually possible._

As Toris, I don't know what I want. As Sheik there is nothing more I wish than to see Link again.

_**Why?**_

Because Sheik likes him.

_**Why?**_

Because I want to meet him this time, as Toris.

_**He'll kill you**_

He would not! He only kills those who are evil or try to kill him.

_**He'll kill you**_

No, he won't!

_**He will! **_

_**He will kill you all!**_

_**ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!**_

No, no, no, no… NO! Link wouldn't!

_**He will because he can.**_

No…

The voice silenced and all I could remember afterwards was tears and darkness.

"Toris, honey, wake up. Mama brought you something to eat."

I feel warmth and it feels like I'm being allowed to wake up. My eyes open and I rub the sand and tears out of my eyes. My mom, in all her splendor and beauty, was before me with a tray of food. I can't remember what I had been dreaming about but it had me feeling emotionally drained. I took the tray from her hands and placed it on the bed before hugging her tightly.

"Toris, are you alright? Have you been crying? Did you have a nightmare?"

I don't let go of her as I answer.

"It's nothing, mom. Just a bad dream."

"If you are sure…"

"I am."

"Okay then. The maids tell me that you've been sleeping since I left you in the morning and haven't been able to wake you for either meal, so I brought a big portion of dinner to compensate."

"Dearest mother, you are Lady Naitis' gift to us all."

Mother's smile became forced "Just eat."

Sensing mother's annoyance I merely grabbed my tray and began to eat "Yes, ma'am."

I should really learn not to say that.

"Toris, are you interested in anyone?"

I began choking on the food I had in my mouth, she quickly handed me a glass of water.

"To what do I owe such unexpected answer?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Mother, please don't rush to conclusions!"

"Is that a no then?

"..." Oh Dear Lady Naitis, why? "I'm not particularly fond of anyone."

"Have you been looking for anyone?"

"Not really."

"Is there any reason as to why?"

"Mother!"

"What? It's perfectly normal for a mother to worry about the future of her babies. Midas is happily engaged, why can't you be as well?"

I already have someone I like, mother. There's no way anyone else will catch my interest.

"I simply haven't thought of the possibility."

"Will you? Or, do you have someone on your mind?

"Mother" I paused giving her a serious expression, looking deep into her eyes "I think I'm in love… with Shane"

There was a deafening silence.

Her face paled rapidly and she looked absolutely horrified.

"What? With him! Of all people, him?"

She seemed on the verge of a mental breakdown. I couldn't stop a smile from coming to my face.

"I'm kidding."

Mother's face began to regain color quite quickly as she became red with fury and began whacking him with a pillow.

"You no-good, insolent brat! How dare you scare me like that! You want me to get a heart attack, don't you?"

I couldn't help laughing as mother continued her assault and I tried my best to block the 'attacks'. Once she finally grew tired, I ripped the pillows from her grip and pulled her into my arms. Her resistance didn't last long and soon we were resting calmly.

"Very funny, but seriously, are you in love?"

"I may be, but I'm not convinced."

"Why? And, with who?"

"It's someone I shouldn't feel anything for. A person who breaks the very reality I live in just by existing and changes me into a different person entirely just by being in his presence."

"His presence?"

"It's a very convincing presence" I joked "he's like the flame that's attracts the moths, and I don't even think he knows it."

"Tell me more about him, how is he like?"

"He's very emotive and often doesn't think before he acts. He's very brave and quite clever. He has the capacity to make me forget my duties, I have to constantly correct myself when I'm with him and often gather all my courage to not become shy when he smiles at me."

"Sounds like quite the crush but why aren't you convinced?"

I frowned sadly and pressed my eyes into mother's neck.

"Because it's a lost cause."

"Why?"

"Multiple reasons, mother. None of which I wish to share."

She pouted, jumping out of his arms and turning to face him "There you go again, trying to act so mysterious! If you can't trust in family, then who can you trust?" she grabbed one of his hands with both of her own, her eyes becoming forlorn and worried "Toris, I'm your mother. Your life began in my womb, and yet, I feel that, despite having spending 19 years of your life together, you consider me a stranger."

"It's not like that mother!" I exclaimed alarmed, trying to dissuade the thought in her head.

"Then what? Why do you keep me trying to keep me out of your life? Why?"

"I'm not. I just can't forget everything I lived back then!"

There was a silence as I refused to see my mother in her eyes. My situation was an unusual one. I couldn't explain it to mother because I couldn't explain it to myself. It wasn't that I wanted to keep her from my life. I was merely raised that way by Lady Impa and, let us not forget, I matured during wartime. I had to be that way or risk the very survival of the Light Realm's Royal Hylian Family.

"I'm sorry, mother. For everything."

"Well, sorry won't cut it!" she exclaimed pouting again "I want grandchildren so go get that son of a gun who you are so _enamoured_ with and bring him home so we can meet him!"

"Mom, it's not that simple."

"He better be handsome, so I can get beautiful grandchildren. I'm expecting at least one of them to be female."

"Mother, I can't control fate."

"It's your own fault for not using dresses since the beginning."

"How is that supposed to be my fault?"

"Don't contradict me!"

"Whatever... Say, mother," I remembered suddenly the guest in the room and could feel an overwhelming blush threaten to consume my face. Unable of looking at mother, I continued "Do you think you could… get me some more food? I'm still a bit hungry…" I trailed off lamely.

Mother didn't seem to think my actions were too weird so she agreed and was soon off with my tray. I sighed and laid down on my bed again. Feeling much too embarrassed, I peaked underneath the bed at my _guest_. Though he was only looking at me, I could feel him glaring and how absolutely bored he must be. I suddenly felt meek and shy.

"You must be hungry. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

He merely nodded, his glare did not decrease in the slightest. Curiosity detained me from hiding from the angered wolf, "About… the conversation…. with my royal mother… did you…. by any chance, hear it all?" I asked mightily shy.

He nodded once and I resumed returning above the bed to wallow in my embarrassment or think up a less awkward conversation. How embarrassing!

-**Outer POV-**

With the earlier episode overcome and both being proper filled for the night, Toris came through with his promise and began the writing lessons with Wolf!Link.

To Prince Toris, teaching Link how to read was like returning to being Sheik.

The feeling of taking part in an important event filled him with both pride and nerves. He would never know if his efforts would ever be good enough. However, now, unlike last time, he had the choice on whether or not the being in front of him lead a life filled with new possibilities. He was **honored** to accept, but he wasn't quite sure if he was teaching the wolf-turned-Hylian well. All he knew was that he had to be doing something right when the man-wolf began forming sentences. A sense of pride filled him as some progress was made.

Had anyone walked into the room at the moment, they would appreciate Prince Toris smiling softly, whispering encouraging words at a partially chained up wolf. The wolf, on its end, seemed pretty happy as its tail wagged playfully behind him and occasional soft grunt sounds would escape the creature if he got an answer wrong or right accordingly. Toris would say name of an item, and the wolf would move its paw to lie on top of the letter, slowly putting together said word. Once a certain number was reached, Toris would repeat and thus slowly ingraining the knowledge into the transfigured Hylian.

Link couldn't help but think that maybe the Sheikah Prince was much nicer than he thought and should drop the high and merciless act. He looked much better when he was smiling and content. Many half formed ideas in his head about the evil prince had disappeared upon his first smile. No one who could smile that nicely could ever be evil!

He couldn't help himself from thinking that maybe, just maybe, he could be friends with the patient and kind Prince Toris; and maybe, unlike Sheik, this friendship wouldn't merely exist in memories.

Both ended the evening feeling quite achieved.

Toris did a bit of exercise in the confined space that was his room, that though a whole lot bigger than the rooms at the many lodges and inns that Link had often passed the night in, wasn't big enough to satisfy the Sheikah's various exercises but he was forced to accept what he had. It was only three more days until he was free. He had to wait.

As he began the last of his exercises, many people began bidding their good nights, heading to bed themselves. Toris responded in kind and wished them all well as he continued his routine. Last thing on his list being to mediate, he bid Link good night and laid in bed.

His breath evened out, he closed his eyes and not a sound was heard from the other boy, other than his soft, even breathing.

**Midnight was approaching…**

-**Midna's POV-**

Link had better be grateful for all the things I do for him!

I did my best to remain inconspicuous as I hovered quietly to Toris' room. It had taken me forever to convince my head tutor to send it to me. The old coot had to be noisy and make all sorts of questions about what I was using it for and began nagging about how I shouldn't cause troubles and blah blah blah.

What the hell was his problem?

Just because I messed things up a bit, when younger, was no reason for him to be so suspicious! Besides, I'm far more mature, experienced and responsible now. He had nothing to worry about.

I peeked inside the room.

Good! Toris was asleep. I sneaked in and knelt beside the bed, pulling my hair to the side so it wouldn't enter my face - I hate how it does that!- and slowly whispered "Link, you up?" I held my breath.

_Midna? Did you get it?_

I glared at him. "Oh sure, I go through all the trouble of getting it and not even a hello, how are you or nice to see you? Really, you are so ungrateful, I should just live you here to become my future little brother's new pet. Who knows I might actually enjoy watching you beg—"

"Sister Midna, what are you doing?"

I lifted my eyes above the bed and crossed eyes with the bright red of Toris whose eyes never left mine as he sat up.

_Oh shit!_

Oh shit, indeed.

-The End-

**A/N: **Hahaha, I think this is the first time in my story that my characters have ever cursed. I usually try to avoid cursing as a principal, but it couldn't be avoided here. I hope this makes up for the long time it has taken to both write and post this. Are you all glad? This story is becoming more intrinsic by the chapter. Hopefully, this will end soon and I shall be the proud owner of a COMPLETED Legend of Zelda fic. Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I shall update again so you probably you won't hear from me again until December. Then again, I tend to write whenever I'm nervous so we'll see where that takes me.

On another note, I've written well past 20,000 with this post so a little celebration is in place, don't you think? What do you suggest? Would you like to read an omake or an out-of-context side story or would you rather simply suggest something you would like to see in future chapters? Anything is acceptable as long as it isn't something irrational like "update tomorrow" or something similar.

My usual thanks to all my reviewers: **darkwolflink1**, **Aeternus-Spes**, **Sheikah Ninja**, **simply anonymous**,** Keiko, petite-neko** and **IamLangston**. First, second-to-last and last, I welcome to my fic, and hope you both enjoy and continue to support this story through reviews.

Answering to **IamLangston**'s review, and probably anyone else who is confused on this subject, Sheik (Toris) was 9 years old when he was 'recruited' to help out in the Light Realm. He is a year younger than both Zelda and Link. He was gone for the seven years that it took for Link to become 17 so he could fight and kill off Ganondorf, so when Princess Zelda returns time so that Link can have those seven years back, Sheik also was reverted back to the beginning of his journey and thus returned to his time (, age) and realm. Link and Princess Zelda retained their memories when they returned in time, thus I have taken the liberty to assume that because they are the main participants Sheik does as well (holy triad, my dears), as does his family since they were untouched by any memory erasing magic Zelda could have used.

I mentioned it in the prologue, when I wrote:

_**Not a day passed before Princess Zelda sent the hero, along with ourselves, back in time. **_

_**Finally, I was back home.**_

_**I was 9 years old and I was home.**_

_**But the fear did not leave me.**_

In the first chapter, when I wrote:

_**I opened my eyes to see I was standing, back towards the vortex that had taken me those many years ago from my home in Twilight to Hyrule to serve the Hyrulian Royal Family. **_

And in the latest chapter, in Toris' mom Armine's monologue:

_**He couldn't remember many thing of his life here at the palace -which wasn't quite surprising, it had been seven years to him instead of a couple of minutes as it had been for them**_

Last begin the quote you were referring to in your review. All of them suggest that effectively he remembers his time in Hyrule, thus he couldn't possibly retain his innocent 9 year old mentality. Things like the ones he lived, cannot be merely forgotten and often leave very profound marks upon the psyche. This chapter also touches said subject in more depth.

I hope this answers your questions, please don't hesitate to leave another review should another thing feel a bit iffy. I do recommend you return to read these parts. I'm often of the belief that the smallest details sometimes make the greatest impact, but even I overlook some things on the rare occasion. I very much appreciate you letting me know so I can clear out the details. It makes me really happy that people actually ask these questions, I was beginning to lose faith…

Thank you for reading!


	9. Of Hylians and Children

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** What were you if you have no fear? At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails but then...

**Prompt:** October

9. Skin has gotten thicker but it burns the same

**Author's Notes:** The promised chapter. Merry Christmas to everyone!

**Song:**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow...inside_

(I know your still there)

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I know I'll find you somehow

"**Haunted" by Evanescence**

-Start-

**Chapter 8**

-**Outer POV-**

Toris stared fixatedly at his future sister-in-law.

"So you're telling me that the wolf underneath my bed is a Hylian you met whilst defeating Ganondorf of the Light and Zant, the traitorous councilman, and you figured that out earlier and didn't tell me, leaving me to treat your friend, acquaintance or whatever he may be, to suffer utmost boredom, lactic acid accumulation and starvation for most of the day when you could have merely let mother and father know, talk to them and potentially give him better accommodations?" he seemed baffled.

Midna merely blushed in embarrassment. She hadn't thought of that! She turned to look at Link who merely gave her a sideways glare before turning back to Toris, he sighed.

_Actually, I think it was a better idea for me to have ended up here rather than anywhere else. Though really I think my muscles are going to be killing me if I don't get out of these binds soon. Is there seriously nothing we can do to take the chains off?_

Midna jumped to use this as an excuse. "He says he didn't mind staying here with you. Really, Toris, I'm not the only one at fault. You could have done something to make his stay here more pleasant, I mean, can't you do something about the chains?" She huffed trying to get out of trouble, but Toris wasn't having it.

"With all due respect, dear Twilight Princess, I have no knowledge of whether or not our esteemed guest was a potential threat to the kingdom. Since that was not your case, then you were entitled to change the situation but seeing as you haven't, we must address the issue."

Both Toris and Midna stared each other down.

Link's ears dropped and he let out a whining sound that snapped the two out of their staring contest. He barked more or less pitifully, but softly.

_Seriously, guys, I'm fine. I'm not made out of glass, so can you guys just cut it out and get to the point of getting me free?_

Midna had the sense to look a bit ashamed of herself, whilst Toris completely unable of hearing the Hylian merely looked confused. "Sister, have you any clue as to what he is trying to tell us?" Midna shifted uncomfortably and told him. Realization drew upon the Sheikah and he too looked uncomfortable, he straightened up and began "I suppose action is in order, so let us proceed." Toris began to gather his power much like he had done the previous night when Midna's voice cut his concentration.

"Wait! Use this," She handed him the Lens of Interior "it will help you see the spells that are attached to him and destroy those only."

He inspected the lens appreciatively. He then turned to the Twili and gave a curt, grateful nod before placing it in front of his preferred eye and continuing. Gathering magic around his hands, he began inspecting the bluish lines of magic that surrounded various items in the room, as well as the room itself, and, most importantly, the door. The thick strands worked as a spider's web all around the wolf, which had an entirely different kind of magical strings influencing his change in shape.

Sensing he had the right amount of magic to continue, he weaved his fingers around the magic webs that conjured the chains. He proceeded slowly, destroying string by string with surgical precision and efficiency whilst trying to avoid cutting other strings that crossed with the ones he was cutting. Upon the last string the chains around the wolf disintegrated into dust and the poor converted animal began stretching happily before jumping onto the Sheikah boy and licking his face repeating an unending string of "Thank you!"s to which Toris could only complain and try to get the overexcited mutt off of him.

Once satisfied, the Hylian finally got off him and a very disgruntled Toris with his completely messed up could only glare heatedly at the ecstatic wolf. "Next time you do that, I will just leave you tied up"

"Oooohhh, kinky!" Midna commented from the side, earning a glare from Toris and a dirty look from Link.

A vague sense of nausea began to invade Toris but he ignored it.

"Say, is there any way for him to get a minute of freedom in his original form? Trust me, even though he's pretty slow and dimwitted, he's definitely nice on the eye" Toris just stared at her incredulously and Link began growling at bit at the lewd princess.

Toris stopped to think. By all means, it really shouldn't be too difficult. The wards of the room still held similar properties to the ones that they used to interfere with the curse, the changed Hylians had, in order to interrogate them. It wasn't too farfetched of an idea. He could give it a try but he couldn't guarantee anything.

He took a minute to look around the room with the lens.

Though he had destroyed a fair amount of protection spells, there were still quite a few still standing strong. If fact there were plenty of spells that hadn't fully disintegrated so, they could also be repaired rapidly, if the need arose. If he moved them around, fixed a few and snipped others then…

SNORE…

Surprised at the sudden noise, he turned to look at his future elder sister who was already deep asleep. She was leaning unflatteringly on a disgruntled yet drifting off Wolf!Link.

The headache returned, this time a bit stronger.

He picked her up from her place on the floor and laid her on the bed. Tucking her in and making sure she was warm, he returned to his previous activities.

It would be a long night.

-**Midna's POV-**

Giggles. Chuckles. Laughter. Who the fuck was messing with my sleep?

My eyes weighted as if gravity had sudden upped a few bricks and a couple of thousand full-grown Goron decided to take a nap above me and now that I thought about it…

Ah! Right, here with Toris and wolfie-Link… My eyes finally decided to focus as I tried to do something about my stinging eyes, I turned my sights to Toris where coincidentally –yeah, right!- the sounds came from.

...

You have got to be freakin' kiddin' me…

…

In front of me, Toris had a small child –a Sheikah child, red eyes and everything- sitting on his lap as he cheerfully whispered hushed words into the small child's ears making the little one chuckle and giggle happily, wriggling in the elder boy's arms. It would have made the most adorable of sights had it not been for three little details:

1. What in the Lady's name was the brat doing awake at this hour?

2. How had he entered the room?

3. The kid was transparent.

"What the…" escaped my lips before I could even think. Toris and the child turned to look at me, the child stared at me for a minute before waving with a smile. I blinked hard and rubbed my eyes furiously, I heard something much like Toris' voice but I couldn't really distinguish what was being said.

Once I opened my eyes, the child disappeared. Toris was looking at me expectantly "Lady Midna, have you heard a word I said?" I was too much in shock to react so I simply let him tell me. He turned to what he was doing, checking to see if he still had the Lens "I'm about to finish, I just need to connect a few strings more. Please awaken our guest." I sobered my expression and tried to recollect myself. I merely must have been dreaming.

"Yeah, well hurry it up! How much longer do you think we can afford to wait before we can get mutt-boy back to the Light? It has to be before daybreak! And, don't call me Lady, it makes me feel old!" The bad feeling in my chest was still there.

Toris, the little brat, seemed to have been about to say something but merely rolled his eyes and turned back to whatever he was doing. Despite outraged by his disregard, I, magnanimously, decided to drop it and turned to the pup on the floor. Well, this built up stressed and frustration is about to meet its release. I grinned evilly at my unsuspecting victim.

**-Outer POV, Time Skip-**

Link and Midna sat on different sides of Toris, both glaring at each other with vehement anger, daring the other to try anything that would set them off in another heated wrestling match, all whilst pouting miserably. Toris, on the other hand, was vivid with annoyance towards both of them. It was little to wonder, really, what had indeed happened in the room.

Link, on his side, had been sleeping peacefully until Midna decided it was a good time for him to wake up so proceeded to wet-willy him into awaking. Link shocked by the sudden action against his ears tried to bite Midna, who began taunting him, so he decided to make her trip. He managed to do so only to have Midna throw water from a nearby vase at him, which he responded to with an attempted bite. Thus began their wrestling match. Toris, having been sleep deprived and previously annoyed, beat sense into them and had them until recently tied up. Fair warning included.

Currently, they were all silently waiting for Toris to finish so the insanity would end and they could all go to sleep. Toris' hands stopped glowing faintly blue and he tiredly lowered them to his sides. He was done. "It's done" Midna broke into a smile and Link's tail began wagging behind him, both coming to stand. Toris stood as well as they moved to the center of the room, eager to get this done with.

_Yes! I'm finally going to go back to my human body. Good-bye, fur and four legs, I'm not going to miss you!_

"Damn right! You aren't leaving until little brother gets to see you"

_Not that I'm complaining, but why are you so interested in him seeing me?_

"Simple, my naïve little wolf-boy, if you two click off like I predicted then I'll be the Maid of Honor at your wedding AND name your first child"

_Wait! What do you mean by marriage? Children? Men can't hav—_

"As much as I enjoy the fact that you both are in such wonderful terms with each other once more, don't you think we have to get this over with already?"

Toris seemed to interrupt in the perfect moment, deterring Link from continuing his interrogation but was determined to continue it the moment he changed back into his former self.

They stood in the middle of the room.

"Do you know how to transform?" Toris kneeled in front of Link. The transformed Hylian nodded assertively and waited for the Sheikah Prince to step back, which he did without removing his eyes from the Light Realmer.

Link closed his eyes and began to transform back into his original self. He could feel as the joints and bones of his body changed place and began to twist awkwardly, the fur that covered his body began to diminish and his blond hair took its place. His jaw returned to its normal size and shape, and his hips aligned with his spine.

Crouched over the floor, clothes firmly in place, body stiff from the exertion but comfortably familiar, he turned to face the other two individuals in the room. Midna held a satisfied yet smug smirk on her face, absolutely pleased with the results, whilst Toris…

"Hero…"

**A/N:** Well, that's it for now. Sheik darling has finally realized that Mr. Wolf is in fact Link, the Hero of Time. Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm pleased to say that I'm finally done with my tests and ready to write more. The plot is thickening and I really can't wait to see this all come to its conclusion. It's going to be awesome!

Also, I would like to wish you all Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! May all your wishes come true and for your resolutions of last year to be complete. Let's hope that by May next year, I'll finally be done with this story. Knowing my luck, it's unlikely but you guys are worth it and I refuse to let this story be unawesome.

As always, thanks to all those who have reviewed: **darkwolflink1**, **Aeternus-Spes**, **Sheikah Ninja**, **simply anonymous**, **Keiko**, **ddtrunks77**, and **meryln1382**.

BTW, I'm probably coming back fix this…


	10. Dont Leave

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** What were you if you have no fear? At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails but then...

**Prompt:** September

2. In ten years the world will have changed

**Author's Notes:**

**Song:**

-Start-

**Chapter 9**

-**Sheik's POV-**

I couldn't find the strength to be much interested as Mr. Wolf transformed back into his real form, despite Lady Midna's protests. I'm simply too tired. A golden strand of hair unwillingly caught my attention, much like the color had the tendency to do every time it entered my sight. Reminding me of the golden hair, light blue eyes and brilliant smile that a certain someone of my memories possessed.

The golden fur began receding changing into skin and consequently begin covered almost immediately by clothes, shoes or whatever clothing had been on before the transformation. The clothes weren't that leaf green color that characterized the Kokori people, but the style was similar to the clothes used by the people of Ordon. It wouldn't be hard to imagine that someone had fallen on the stone, as he had, and had ended up here by mistake.

I pang of guilt invaded me. I was much too relieved to return that I didn't even check if it there was a possibility of the same happening again. Surely, I couldn't be the single exception to the gossip stone's shields.

The transformation was nearly complete when the eyes of our guest opened.

Sky blue.

I couldn't move. Transformation complete. Before me, the Hero of Time, whom I had resigned myself never to see, stood.

"Hero…"

He looked slightly different to my memories of him, but there was no doubt in my mind that it was in fact him. His skin lightly tanned to fit the golden radiance of his hair and his eyes, though sharper, maintained the light blue glow that defined him best in my eyes.

Despite the warmth that it brought to me see him again. Well, in good health, happy and _alive_. I felt myself screaming as he came near. Fear, like I had never felt before, seemed to break through my chest. Questions of self doubt invaded me and some of the little energy I had left burst out of my body throwing Midna and Link into the wall.

_What am I doing?_ I was hurting those I cared for. I was a danger to them.

I ran away with what little strength I had. I couldn't prevent the hero from leaving. I can't be so selfish to keep him to myself. Endangering Lady Midna with being branded as a traitor for the mere desire to talk to him. I was scared of him! Why? WHY?

I didn't even know where I was going. I tried to focus, but everything was blurry. A figure was nearby or maybe it was a person. I didn't even register quite well what happened but the next opened my eyes, Shane was in front of me.

"Sheik, what happened?"

"Shane…" I whispered tired "Link… he has to go… back"

Consciousness failed me and I slunk into slumber.

-**Outer POV-**

Link and Midna immediately abandoned the castle via Midna's ability to levitate.

"_Aren't you worried about him?" _Link complained not caring much that he had once again turned into a wolf after his abandoning the castle and its seals. He had wanted to stay and figure out why exactly the other boy had reacted the way he had, but Midna had insisted on leaving him since the noise they had made and the energy emitted by the prince certainly must have woken up everyone in the castle.

"Of course I'm worried, but you forget that your presence in the castle is a threat to the royal family, even though you aren't one, the allowance of the presence of such potential threat is synonymous to treachery for both myself and Toris. I'm putting my engagement in danger by helping you, so shut up and just make sure that our efforts are not in vain!"

She knew she was being harsh to Link, who did not know of the implications of belonging the Royal Family of anywhere, but if they were to have any hopes of getting away with not being caught they were to act with prudence.

They did not touch the subject again.

Finally reaching the edges of the Sheikah Kingdom, where the gossip stone's were aligned, they stopped. It wasn't because they were far enough from danger that they could take their time or because they were going to have a romantic good-bye, promising fervently to go through heaven and hell to meet again. Hell! It wasn't even to give a message to Toris to thank him for caring for him during his stay. No, Link wasn't going to spend his time with questions like these, or at least not until he had satisfied his growing curiosity over a question that have been tormenting him for a while now.

"_Midna, I need to know"_ he paused, his face the semblance of seriousness. Midna straightened up to fit the seriousness he displayed, she wasn't going to make him think that she, a Princess, held such respect for him as to immediately react to his actions, so she forcibly tried to seem relaxed and replied "Yeah?"

"_I know this is personal and stuff, but I must know before I leave."_ He took in a breath and continued, his snout crunching up cutely as he did _"How exactly can two guys have children? I thought only girls could do that. Better yet, how do people have children? Is it the same for guys as it is for girls?"_

He began rambling and Midna was quite sure that after her disbelief faded away she might be tempted to bash his head in. Instead, she opted of the best alterative out there: push it all into Zelda's plate. "Ask Zelda for heaven's sake! Right now, we don't have the time to answer stupid questions like these!" she began pushing the wolf towards the stones. Link began whining pitifully trying to get his answers _"Okay, okay! I'll ask Zelda about that, but one more thing, I need to know if you've met a Sheikah by the name of Sheik."_ Midna lessened the strength put in her pushing as she contemplated her answer briefly "How should I? I may be Royalty but I don't hang out with no-names, much less one that doesn't even belong to my kingdom!"

"_A no-name?" _He asked. "Yeah, it's like someone having the name Hylia or Twil. It's pretty much a person without a background or family, only recognized by their race. It's usually the name given to the top member of the reconnaissance group, loyal only to the Royal Family of each country."

Link couldn't feel his heart beating. Sheik was in the castle? He had to go back.

A soft rustle was all the warning they had before Link was flat on his back, Midna shrieked in surprise before falling to the floor from the loss of her leverage and looked for the source of the commotion to see Shane pinning Link to the floor with his foot on the wolf's neck. Link was struggling to try and bite the offending limb but Shane merely readjusted his foot's position and kept Link down.

"Shane, what are you doing?" Midna asked horrified, scared that maybe the other would try to kill his other self. Shane didn't pay attention to her. His attention was firmly on the wolf beneath his boot. "So you think you could just come here, mess around and leave, huh? You really have no brain. I should have killed you back at the Water Temple, maybe that way I wouldn't have to deal with fixing up your messes. Unfortunately, I rather have need of your continual existence so make this easy for me and don't resist." With a swift kick in the stomach of the poor canine, he backed off and began heading back to wherever he had come from. "Well, mutt, princess, what are you waiting for? Me to drag you both back? Please let me, I promise to be _kind_ about it!"

Midna stood once more, "where are you taking us? Link has to return to his own world, it's not safe here." Her usual bark back but not as strong as usual.

Shane glared at them both. Link returned the glare with all his might as he tried to regain his breath and strength. Midna had no idea how to react but was willing to put up a fight to take Link back. He shouldn't be here and everyone knew it. Shane didn't back down, "According to who? He beat the legions of undead, defeated Ganondorf, saved multiple worlds **AND** has the blessings of the Three Goddesses. I think that makes him qualified enough to survive most impossible situations, I doubt that merely because he's a Light he's going to somehow be less of a warrior. Now, come on before we get into even more trouble!"

"_It's alright, Midna, let's go with him."_

Midna gasped in surprise, turning to look at Link in outrage. "Link, you can't mean that! It's not safe for you here. Toris went through hell to give you this opportunity. Come on! We can't let his efforts go to waste!" Midna was practically begging and, though Link felt bad about it, he wasn't about to give in. Not this time.

"_I'm sorry, Midna, but if there's a chance that Sheik is here then I must find him."_

"Spoken like a true hero" Shane muttered cynically "who will soon turn into a villain and be hunted as a dog, if we don't get to the castle as soon as possible."

Shane turned to leave and Link followed. Midna was beyond pissed "How do you intend to explain Toris' energy burst, my own and your disappearance, huh? That Toris destroyed the charms of his room so Link could get out of them, he used most of his energy to get Link into his original form to loosen the spell that causes Lights to turn to animals so he can go back **where he belongs** and you came to stop us from doing so even after all we've done because you wanted to?" she turned to Link, "and you're letting him! Just for some no-name. What are you? In love with him?"

"_I am"_

Midna looked startled by this statement, gave a deep sigh looking absolutely resigned and muttered a soft "Why do I even bother?" to the heavens before turning back to the group "Well, now that we have our priorities straight, let's get back to the castle." Her eyes turned to Shane again "I hope you have a plan."

Shane grinned in mirth and explained his plan.

-**Meanwhile, in the castle**-

The castle was in uproar, everyone had felt two huge separate bursts of energy but no one could account for it. What was worse was that Prince Toris seemed drained (thus being deemed one of the sources of energy bursts) and the two people missing within the building were Princess Midna and Shane. Rumors began circulating about the castle, two had become the most popular, one being that the Twilit Kingdom had infiltrated spies in the form of Shane and Midna; the other, that Midna and Shane were in an affair together, Prince Toris having found the truth confronted them for the sake of his brother's happiness only to be defeated but managing to make them flee. The latter being the most popular.

Queen Armine had been livid when she woken up to find her soon-to-be daughter-in-law missing, her youngest son out cold with extremely low mana, and that no-good creep missing as well. Her husband, Altiva, had reacted immediately to the disappearance of the two and had search teams looking everywhere for them, he ordered for everyone to act with caution and not to let the general population know about the disappearance of Midna and Shane. Meanwhile, she sat next to her dear, still-unconscious, Toris and worried for her eldest who was out looking for his fiancée.

Right now, she sat sadly next to him caressing his face and hair, both which bore great resemblance to her own. As helpless as she felt, she knew her husband and son were working hard to have everything work out. She was furious at Midna and Shane for putting her through this and would be certain to make it they never forgot what would happen to them should they get in the way of her babies' happiness. It was hard to hold onto that anger with the worried, restless expression on the youngest of her offspring.

"Please, wake up, sweetie. Mommy's worried sick. You'll wake up for mommy, won't you?" she pleaded softly. A few seconds wait was all she needed to sigh in defeat. Determined she continued to speak soft, encouraging words to her baby hoping that subconsciously he might hear her, and fulfill her request, but minutes passed futilely.

Disappointed but not resigned, she silently recovered the determination to continue.

A head poked out of Toris' chest and Armine did the most logical thing, she could have thought of:

She screamed.

-End-

**A/N: **Well, that's that. Sorry for the wait but my latest class will kill me if I dare stop studying, so chapters may update a bit less frequently. Next chapter promises to be fun… for me, I'm not quite sure how you guys will take it but I find it quite fun so let's hope the sentiment is mutual.

Thank you for your reviews: **Aeternus-Spes**, **darklinkwof1**, **Keiko**, **Sheikah Ninja**, **simply-anonymous**, **ikki-nakki** and **Edward Houshi**.

Welcome to the last two reviewers, feel free to continue reviewing. As for **Sheikah Ninja**, .

Until next time…


	11. Mamma mia

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** What were you if you have no fear? At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails but then...

**Prompt:** November

23. Women do have an affinity for evil

**Author's Notes:** It's short, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Song:**

_**Smells-like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now it's rotten**_

I'm not a gangster tonight  
Don't want to be a bad guy  
I'm just a loner baby  
And now you're gotten in my way

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry

"**I can't decide" by Scissor Sisters**

**-Start-**

**Chapter 10**

The small head poked back into the chest of her son and Armine was unsure if everything had been a dream or not. She stood there, standing stupidly next to her son, wondering vaguely if she had indeed imagined such a thing.

"Milady," a maid knocked from outside the door. "Yes… yes, what is it?" she answered still not completely recovered from the shock as the girl entered the room and bowed in front of her. "Lady Midna and General Shane, have returned. His Majesty the King has asked for your presence and has asked me to care for, His Highness Prince Toris, in your stead." She explained calmly.

Armine sighed "Very well, Lux. I shall leave everything in your capable hands, please call me in the case he awakens." She smile to the trilled girl warmly and left the room.

-(scene cut lalalala scene cut lalalala scene cut lalalala scene cut lalalala)-

Everyone in the hallways stood clear from the queen as she strode passed. If there was anything more frightening to the castle than a war, it most probably was the queen on a rampage. To the knowledge of the tenants of the castle, the queen has been known to only walk in such manner when she was on a war path. Reason as to why, General Shane can be seen running away whenever her steps are heard coming in his direction, for in his limited acquaintance with the graceful queen, no good memories ever came with the sound.

Had he ever thought to think as why this was the case, he would have realized sooner that it was his own fault due to his careless words before the royal couple, stating as he did, that he had every intention of have mad wild sex with their youngest son and though he hadn't managed to secure the boy's virginity since it had been taken by another then he would simply have to conform with marriage. The queen had been understandably furious at the words, as well as Prince Midas, who despite taunting his brother mercilessly, could not allow a member of the royal family to be addressed in such ways.

General Shane had managed to hold his own against the Eldest Royal Child but the queen was another matter all together, her innate viciousness and violent reaction left many people scarred. Mainly her intended victim. Since then, the deeply tormented man instinctively would run for it whenever her steps could be heard in such fashion.

Not knowing this, it was reasonable that Princess Midna and Link were confused at the sudden dash for the opposite door Shane had made the minute the sound registered in his head, especially when a petite dark-haired woman with sparkling red eyes entered the room with elegance, charm and a welcoming smile, only to be introduced Queen Armine of the Sheikah Royal Family.

"Now, that you have arrived, my dear, let us begin." Announced King as his wife took her rightful place by his side.

Shane noticing the situation, turned to face the smiling queen looking quite like a lamb on the butcher's table. His face was pale and his body rigid, but the only sign one could perceive as mildly threatening from the elder woman was a slight narrowing of her eyes when crossing sights with him. Said threatened man gave a weary look to the king motioning his wife, but the action was ignored as the king straightened his back and began.

"General Shane of the Fifth Squad of the Royal Army. Lady Midna, Princess of the Twilight Kingdom, and fiancée of my eldest son, Prince Midas. Would you have much explaining to do about your absence, however that may come after explaining to me why there is a wolf in the middle of my courtroom?"

Shane was the one who spoke first, despite it all, "Yes, Your Majesty. He is my light, Link of Hyrule, hero of the Light Realm and favorite of the Three Goddesses."

The King was shocked but remained calm.

"What would such a figure be doing here, in times of peace?"

"You see, my liege, this all remounts to the situation that occurred earlier this night." He began hesitantly, he had to be firm when relaying the next information if he wanted them to believe him "I was on guard tonight so I was on my rounds when I met up with Lady Midna who fitful in her sleep had gone to check on Prince Toris. Unable to contain my own worry over his situation during the last few days, I decided to accompany her. Our prince seemed plagued with nightmares so valiantly I decided to kiss him awake like any other good prince charming and so he woke up and we kissed passionately and Lady Midna in a fit of angry jealousy began—"

Midna immediately began to protest along with her fiancé, who was drawing out his sword, Link was growling loudly to make a point. The king seemed to be well versed in the ways of Shane and thus seemed largely unaffected. Queen Armine, on the other hand, was clenching her teeth and the chair so hard that one could really only wonder if the general truly had any survival instinct at all.

Without any shame of having been caught blatantly lying he continued, "Very well, we didn't kiss passionately. No need to be such prudes about people who are truly in love. Either way, he suddenly woke and briefly told us to go pick this one" he motioned Link "up, before bursting with energy. Princess Midna and I, not quite understanding the situation, trusted completely in Toris and decided to valiantly go in search for mutt-boy here and return promptly to be back once Prince Toris awakes."

The king took a moment to be in silence, contemplating the sincerity of the statement. He turned to Midna, "Do you concur with the statement given by General Shane?"

Midna nodded promptly, "All the facts are there, Your Highness, excepting his more radical version of Prince Toris' awakening."

Everyone heard Shane's mutter of 'how everyone was unromantic and couldn't keep up with true lovers' but, knowing the man, decided to merely ignore it. King Altiva was in silence once more, "Since there are no other witnesses to confirm or deny the statements of you both until my youngest son, Prince Toris, wakens, the three of you shall be confined to the castle walls until further notice and closely watched at all hours. Should any of you ignore these words, you shall be confined in the dungeons, or in Princess Midna's case, in your rooms until your responsible guardians can bail you out."

"That is all."

The three of them, plus Midas, left the room with haste.

-(scene cut lalalala scene cut lalalala scene cut lalalala scene cut lalalala)-

Altiva dismissed the servants and guards for a minute alone with his wife. Armine had been silent all throughout the audience, despite the provocation of General Shane, which even in formal occasions wouldn't have stopped her from silencing the petulant man from making such exclamations. He couldn't punish the man for having done nothing more than be loyal to his youngest son, despite having his own personal dislike for the other, so he could only hope that his wife wasn't too upset by his decision.

"Armine"

Her heated gaze lessened when she focused it on him, becoming more tender.

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm sorry"

Gone was the expression on her face and all that was left was an understanding tenderness that reminded him of why he had married her. The swell in his chest reminded that he had never quite stopped being a fool in love. Her right hand cupped his left cheek lovingly, "Why ever would you need to be sorry, my dear? You have done well and rule fairly. Do not let my moods alter your conviction."

They smiled lovingly to each other holding each other's hands in their own as they would their life lines and yet as tenderly as holding an infant. Suddenly the queen gave a great sigh, her eyes filled with sadness. He took his turn cupping her cheek to reassure her, she leaned into the touch "What is wrong?" she shook her head as if to stop his worry "Our son, Toris, has been possessed by child."

"What!" she pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Do not worry, the child is not malicious but it probably has something to do with the weird behavior of Toris. I shall have him exorcised this evening, so I shall be gone to Lady Naitis' temple. Do not let Midas know what is happening, he will worry. He is always foolish when he worries."

Altiva smiled wearily.

"I shall keep him out of the know but hurry back to me with our de-possessed son soon."

"I shall."

They kissed long and sweet. Unwilling but necessarily they parted and kept each other's gazes as until the other was out of sight.

-(scene cut lalalala scene cut lalalala scene cut lalalala scene cut lalalala)-

Armine stood a while outside the Royal Chambers. Taking a deep breath she clenched her hands and closed her eyes. She relaxed and breathed out, inspiring again she opened her eyes determined.

"Sheik" she called out.

A whirlwind of the leaves and fresh air formed in front of her, a body replaced the wind. It was a young man with blond hair, sharp red eyes, a cowl covered the lower part of his face and he wore a tight black leotard suit. The insignia of the Royal Crest and the eye of Naitis were imprinted on his clothes.

"My Queen."

"I take you must know of the new companion of General Shane and Princess Midna. I want you to keep an eye on them for me. I want to know if they're planning anything suspicious and if they are..."

There was a silence before she continued.

"Kill them. Make it seem like an accident."

"Yes, My Lady."

"Oh, and Sheik, if Shane decides to intervene, kill him too."

With the wind, he was gone. Queen Armine continued her way. No one having witnessed this, no one knew what was to come.

-**-End-**

**A/N: **To compensate for the long wait of last time, here's the next chapter and I hope to be able to deliver the next one soon. No, I am not dead but my writing time is greatly reduced due to a course in specific that threatens to kill me, as I mentioned last time. Still, I apologize for the wait and hope you all enjoy this chapter.

My thanks to all who reviewed: **darkwolflink1**, **Keiko**, **BB Buny-chan**, **simply anonymous** and **petite-neko**. Last, who I'm glad returned to reading.


	12. You but Not

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** What were you if you have no fear? At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails but then...

**Prompt:** November

6. This night thy soul may be required of thee

**Author's Notes:** I'm currently interested in Pandora Hearts and Kuragehime, which explains the scene cut line, but not the time it takes me to update.

**Song:**

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on

'_**Harder to Breathe' by Maroon 5**_

**-Start-**

**Chapter 11**

Temples dedicated to Lady Naitis can be found all around the Shadow Realm, more often than not in the same area as the Royal Family of each Kingdom. Speculation may have it that, depending on the Kingdom, the closer the Royal Family is to the Lady Naitis' Temple determines just how kind the rulers are with their people.

Queen Armine liked to think that having the Temple in walking distance, spoke well of the kind of rulers her husband and herself were, but whilst it had become custom to think such thoughts on her walks there, she tried to ignore the thought that haunted her even now in her worry over Toris. Her son had been guised amongst the guards and servants she had united to help transport him to the Temple without alerting the villagers of her son's condition.

From the second the Temple had come into sight everyone in the party could clearly see that the Head Priestess and her second-in-commands stood outside patiently awaiting their arrival.

"Welcome, Dear Queen! Our Lady Goddess awaits you."

"Thank you for coming out to receive us, High Priestess Lituet. Please, let us not keep Our Lady waiting."

The Temple priestesses led the guards and servants with Prince Toris' body to the main chamber of Lady Naitis, placing him on a table in front of Lady Naitis' altar. Queen Armine stood near her child at all moment, everyone unnecessary was removed from the room as priestesses finished the preparations and left the Head Priestess and her assistants in the room with their queen.

Though the situation was dire, the Head Priestess was as calm as ever smiling pleasingly at the world. One could only envy her tranquility.

"We shall begin now, My Queen. Be ready."

Armine knelt before Lady Naitis' altar alongside the other occupants of the room and began to chant.

- (PandoraHearts PandoraHearts PandoraHearts PandoraHearts PandoraHearts PandoraHearts) -

Link and Shane, despite hating each other rather intensely, were roaming the hallways bickering in angry whispers. Midna had been dragged off by her fiancée the minute they had crossed the doors, so they had been left to each other to make sure they didn't get the other in trouble. Or at least, Shane was. Link, on the other hand, was looking around to see if he could find the chambers, where the secret reconnaissance group, and thus Sheik, was.

"I don't see why you're so insistent on finding him but seriously if you're picking a boyfriend then I'd recommend someone who did not have a 5 meter pole up his ass"

Link immediately bit down on Shane's leg, growling loudly and keeping his grip on the limb. Shane let out a scream of pain.

"You damned mutt, get your filthy mouth off of me!"

He put his hand over and below the wolf's muzzle forcing it to lessen its grip enough to slip out of it but Link had a steady jaw and maintained his firm grip. Shane struggled for a good while before sticking two fingers in his mouth and thrusting them deep into his light's ears. Despite being absolutely grossed out, Link tried to maintain his grip but upon Shane twisting it deeper into his ear, he let go and began desperately trying to clean his ears, without much success.

Shane began to laugh and flaunt obviously enjoying the scene. "Try that again and I'll make sure it's extra wet next time!"

Both noticed the arrival of someone, it was certain they were hidden amongst the shadows but the question was: where? Shane looked upward with an expression mixed between smirking bitterly at the irony and frowning, his eyes fell on Link for a minute, who was staring fixedly at one shadowy area. Shane turned to it and called out, "No point in hiding if we know where you are, now is there? Why don't you come out and tell us why you are following us?"

A figure jumped down from where it had been hiding and landing in front of them, Link couldn't help but gawk at the figure. For a minute, his heartbeat began to accelerate.

"Well, well, if it isn't, Sheik? Armine has asked you to keep an eye on us, has she? Why am I not surprised?"

"Address her correctly, you cur, she is your Queen. Her Majesty merely wishes you do not run rampant while she is occupied tending to Prince Toris. As for which I have been chosen."

"Oh yes, I can see it now, it must be such an honor to be the captain of the reconnaissance squad and yet be relegated to being a nanny?"

"The honor of disposing of a street rat is indeed an honor, even more so when it is the King of Rats himself."

Shane was about to answer back when Link barked loudly, both of them were startled by the sudden noise and turned to look at the wolf. He nudged Shane's leg and motioned to the Sheik, Shane seemed to frown and tried to ignore it until Link began to growl threateningly.

"Fine, fine, you overgrown pup, I'll do it. Sheik, this is Link, the idiotic hero of Time and whatever of the Light. Link, this is Mr. 5-meter-pole-up-his-ass Sheik of the Sheikah Royal Guard and captain of the slippery pansies of reconnaissance. Happy?"

Link gave a single nod of his head, his tail waving behind him.

Sheik looked at him confused and turned to Shane "How exactly did he save Twilight if he's a dog?"

"Heck if I know. I'm still wondering that myself."

Link growled and latched on to Shane again.

- (Kuragehime Kuragehime Kuragehime Kuragehime Kuragehime Kuragehime Kuragehime Kuragehime) -

Midna couldn't quite argue with being carried bridal by her fiancé and really had wanted to get to explaining what happened to Midas but she wasn't a damsel in distress and she refused to be considered such so she complained quite vehemently and struggled half-heartedly. She didn't want to be dropped, thank you.

Not that Midas would do such a thing.

He set her down nicely in the library and turned to close the door. He turned to her sharply; he seemed ready to scream at her but was reigning in his temper. A heavy intake of breath and he was no longer shaking with barely restrained emotions. He walked up to her and motioned for her to sit in the nearby sitting armchair.

She sat, uneasy but determined.

He sat down in the armchair a cross from her so they could see each other entirely. He sat in silence looking contemplatively at her.

"Tell me what happened."

She did. She told him exactly what had happened.

If he was going to try not to screw up their relationship then neither would she.

"Why did almost ruin throw away our relationship for a scrawny mutt?"

"He's not a 'scrawny mutt', he's a hero. He saved my life and my Kingdom! Does my life mean so little to you for you to call my savior such?"

They both stayed quiet after her outburst. Midas looked ashamed of himself.

"I didn't mean—"

She cut him off.

"You didn't mean to insult my savior? You didn't mean to undermine my life? Which is it or both? Because that's what you did. Do I mean that little to you?"

"No! It's just that-"

"It's just that what?"

"It's just that I can't believe you would put him before your relationship to me!"

They both stayed quiet. Both of them had been in the wrong. Though this was to be a battle of wills, they couldn't put up the effort. It wasn't right, not between the two of them.

"As a ruler, I have to look for the best interest to my people. Link helped me when I needed it most. Without him, my people would have been suffering under a tyrant. He deserves whatever help I can give him." Her words were clipped. Carefully worded. She couldn't look at him in the eyes as she remembers how close she had been to losing everything.

She turned then to him and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm a ruler as much as I am a woman. My priorities lay in my people, but to rule well, my heart must be as balanced as my mind. For that I have given you my heart to care for. With this I don't trust even the Hero of the Light with, but I trust you. Will you trust me?"

He stood from his seat and knelt before her. He reached out and drew his hands around her own. Holding them preciously, he kissed them both, not quite looking in her eyes.

"You already are a wonderful ruler. Wise, beautiful and strong. I trust you, but the thought of losing you weighs heavy on me. I can't believe my luck, to have such a wonderful, amazing woman choose me."

Midna's eyes softened as she smiled sweetly, lovingly, at him.

"Thank you for choosing me as well."

- (PandoraHearts PandoraHearts PandoraHearts PandoraHearts PandoraHearts PandoraHearts) -

The light from the candles in the room flickered madly as chanting echoed loudly in muffled words that held meaning beyond language and understanding. The room was sealed from outside interference and yet everyone could feel the energy flowing around and beyond the room. As a temple it was supposed to hold the ability to conduct the energy of the Great Lady, it was merely a building but the elements conforming the building was perfect for their purpose.

The Lady was in the room with them. With her assured protection, they could now proceed to properly commence the ritual.

The Head Priestess positioned herself next to the young unconscious prince. Her old age gave her plenty of knowledge of possessions and other hazards of being born Sheikah. Their very race held heightened spiritual capacities allowing them the best communication with Her Lady but it made the possibilities of possession an all time high, which was why Lady Naitis, with her magnanimous generosity protected the young in their earlier stages and raised their magical awareness as they grew older.

Prince Toris had been very young when he had left to the Light Realm. He didn't have the same protection as his peers and no one had expected him to have been possessed considering the fact that no external manifestation had occurred. It was anyone's guess as to why he reacted so adversely to General Shane but there had been no danger in the actions so they had let it slide.

It had been their mistake.

The Head Priestess stared down at the prince as a grandmother to her descendents. She loved him dearly and hoped everything went well. Bracing herself and chastisizing herself for wasting time, she placed her hands over the young man's chest.

**-End-**

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for taking so long to update. I felt you guys deserved a chapter, so I did my best to finish this without it being too small. I hope you guys like it. I've included a bit of romance and I'm not quite sure if it's believable but I did try.

Thanks to: **petite-neko**, **Lionwings**,** Trolly's Bara-chan**, **Keiko**, **darkwolflink1**, **Sheikah Ninja** and **Beyond Backup.**

Thank you to **Lionwings** and **Beyond Backup** for your reviews, as always you are invited to continue reviewing and I hope you both enjoy this story until its end.

Kudos,

SWT~


	13. Taking a Stand

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** What were you if you have no fear? At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails but then...

**Prompt:** September

9. The border between rising and falling

**Author's Notes:** Yes! I have finally finished finals! I now have more time to actually update as I had been craving to do for so long. I'm sorry to all those who have been waiting for so long. The temporary hiatus was necessary and I don't regret it since I truly needed to focus on study, but now I'm back and ready to write. As a final note to everyone, we are now approaching the end of the story! The ending is in sight. Hallelujah!

**Song:**

_Sweet bitter words  
Unlike nothing I have heard  
Sing along, mockingbird  
You don't affect me_

That's right  
Deliver it to my heart  
Please strike  
Be deliberate

Wait, I'm coming undone  
Unlaced, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate

Wait, I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate

Choke, choke again  
I find my demons were my friends  
Getting me in the end  
They're out to get me

"**Coming Undone" by Korn**

**-Start-**

**Chapter 12**

The Head Priestess had to be replenished more than once through the whole exorcism, her energy running low at the arduous process of extracting the soul so firmly attached to the young prince. Their chants now mere whispers, as hours had passed since the beginning of the session, the more advanced priests focused their energy to aid the Head Priestess whilst the younger, and hence more inexperienced in energy manipulation, were positioned along the walls to act as barrier in the case that the spirit decided to abandon the room and/or possess another.

Lituet found exorcisms rather exciting, despite the energy loss and consequent fatigue experienced afterward, she liked to think about it as a surgery with all the delicate procedures and exceeding possibilities of failure. She delighted in the fact that Her Lady had chosen her to perform such a task, but at times found that it was often more trouble than it was worth. Usually she found the same children repeatedly returning to complain over still being haunted by one or another spirit. Though Lady Naitis was kind enough to bestow her protection on all her children, especially after their previous unprotected state, she wasn't quite sure what to tell them at them being followed by spirits.

The elder woman had no knowledge about the age or shape of the spirit possessing the young Prince Toris, but was not surprised at the sight of it being a child. Children spirits often held onto whatever item or individual that soothed their hearts. Prince Toris was particularly popular amongst children and often could be found with a small crowd playing around him or trying to convince him to play with them. Whilst not exactly the type to participate in their games, he would often talk to them and help in the case they were in trouble. They loved when he played his lyre…

The child was young and, though it had taken her old eyes a while to discern, a Sheikah as well. The child had fought quite a bit when trying to separate it from Toris' body but the spirit was tired and the will of a child, though powerful, wasn't enough to keep it going for so long. It had been solely thanks to its attachment to a corporal being that it had lasted as long as it had. She took care to not injure either soul during the separation. Both had already been quite injured due to the exposure to the other.

Once in direct contact with the child's soul, fragments of its memories came to her. She could see the small child alive with his parents, she understood that he belonged to the Light Realm and had been in a massacre. The small child had been killed trying to escape as the rest of the people died around him and his mother screamed at him to escape, his chest had been impaled by a sword of a Hylian man with blond hair, blue eyes and lithe figure. The now spirit returned to when the battle had ceased and their bodies were being thrown into the Temple of Shadows, in a place so dark and hidden that most would never find. Years passed and the child was wandered the temple as many others like himself, when he saw a young Sheik man running around the haunted halls. He saw how the Sheikah, whom he diligently followed, helped a Hylian, and felt betrayed by the action. He attached himself to the man to protect him from the Hylian, to make him run away. Since then, he had concentrated his energies on making the man do so.

Somehow, she contemplated, Lord Toris had unwilling gained a guardian but now it was time for their separation. Grudgingly, she separated the last of their link and held the soul in her arms. Her assistants rushed in to place the seals on their prince and the queen ran to fuss over her son.

Lituet stepped back and away from the table where the exorcism had taken place. She whispered softly to the child in her arms, "You have suffered much, young To'ar, but now our Lady takes you in her embrace. Our Prince has been lucky to have you care for him but you must go now and return to the Spirit we've all come from. Go and return again, let you fate be better this time than last. Our Lady holds you dearly." Finishing her wishes, she placed him at the feet of the Great Lady's statue. His soul and the statue began to shine with light so pure that the siluet of a woman holding the child in her arms was almost imperceptible. It faded before anyone could truly look at it.

Gasps and worried whispers could be heard from behind her. She turned in curiosity to where their dear prince was sitting up, body turned towards the statue. A faint voice could be heard but she suspected that the only ones capable of hearing it were herself and Toris, "Thank you, Toris" went the voice of the child though there was no view of its presence.

Toris nodded and before anyone could say another word, he ran out of the room still dizzy and unstable as anyone in his position should be.

- (Finals Have Ended Finals Have Ended Finals Have Ended Finals Have Ended Finals Have Ended) -

Link was beginning to feel quite the headache at the constant bickering between the two red eyed individuals known more commonly as: Shane and Sheik. More like Dumb and Dumber, he reluctantly admitted to himself as he couldn't possibly comprehend how someone with the same name as his Sheik could act so… un-Sheik-like. He couldn't bring himself to wrap his head around such a concept, so he decidedly focused on retracing his way to Toris' room.

"For the last time, you were completely useless during that fight. I could have dealt with it without your lame squad of pansies!"

"The information my team recovered was vital for that fight, you ingrate! And call them pansies again and you'll need a healer to remove all the blades I plan to introduce to your nether regions."

"UUUuuu, kinky!"

"Silence!"

As much as Link tried to deny all possibilities of becoming part of their nonsensical banter there was a question he had been dying to have answered once and for all. He nudged Shane's leg, trying to get his attention just as the two were about to throw themselves at each other in what would have been mortal combat.

"What now, mutt?" he spat out, obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

"_Ask him who was the previous Sheik, if he knows him or where to find him."_

"What disappointed that your prince charming wasn't what you expected him to be? Yeah, he generally produces that effect…" he stated staring mockingly at the reconnaissance captain. "To move onto asking for a sack for bones, are you that desperate for a boner?"

Shane barked out a cackle at his own joke, whilst Sheik merely looked disgusted at the general and a bit edgily at the wolf. Link began to growl menacingly baring his teeth at his shadow.

Getting the hint, but without losing his good humor turned to the black clad Sheikah, "He's looking for a Sheikah that called himself Sheik. One that doesn't have a 5 meter pole up his ass and was apparently his favorite boy toy—" before he could say another word Link was already trying to pierce his skin with some rather sharp teeth.

Sheik was quiet.

"How long ago was this?" he finally spoke dead serious.

Link let go of Shane and both of them turned to face the captain. Shane thought about it briefly and answered "Give or take eleven years approximately."

"I wasn't Sheik until after the Twilit civil war, where you both participated in. My predecessor…" he frowned a bit, "he was appointed as Sheik eight years ago and died during the war."

Shane laughed hollering loudly, "That's just grand! Searching for a lover long gone, that is such a classic!" Link's head and ears dropped in disbelief.

No…

Sheik couldn't be dead…

As he began to walk again in slow heavy steps, Sheik felt pity. Lots of confusion as well but learning that one's lover had died (though it was difficult to tell the veracity of the statement, seeing as General Shane constantly exaggerated, and he couldn't exactly ask) must have been quite the news to receive. Whatever pity he felt however was quickly forgotten and replaced by anger at yet another inappropriate comment from the ever annoying Shane.

It was after scouting most of the castle that Sheik suddenly realized that the Hero of the Light wasn't wandering aimlessly, as he had thought; he had almost missed it over his constant bickering with the fool of their little group. The hunched shoulder and lowered head had led him to believe the wolf had been sulking but a closer look had shown him that he was_ sniffing_. More specifically, he was trying to find someone or something.

Queen Armine may have been right to investigate these two…

Red alerts began to sound in his head when they began approaching the residential area of the Royal Family. If he were to guess correctly, then…

Sheik moved before the other two could register his movements. He stood right in front of the first room in the area, which happened to be Prince Toris' room. "You shall not pass any farther from here, if you make any attempts to force your way through, you shall be branded traitors and be killed. This is no idle threat."

He arguably had exposed his idea quite clearly but had unfortunately been dealing with a man who took threats to be a sort of challenge he just had to compete with. After knowing General Shane for so long, one would think that he would have learnt already how to talk to the man to make him less of a hassle to deal with, but with the words already spoken there was nothing to do.

"Captain Pansy thinks he can scare us? Well, we'll just have to see, now won't we?"

Before Link could stop them, Shane and Sheik had already began their rather sudden fight.

He hesitated.

Should he try and stop them? Or should he just walk pass them and enter Toris' room?

Decisions. Decisions.

The second was far more appealing as the possibility of actually screaming something understandable to their ears was far more rewarding than not. The warning this Sheik guy had given them still resounded in his head, but he didn't know that Link would be able to transform within the room, all he knew was that his duty was to protect his boss' rooms. Link felt bad actually putting Sheik in this situation but hopefully once he transformed the Sheikah would understand that Link wanted nothing else.

He did his best to avoid the fighting couple and to reach the door without their notice. He was just a few feet from the door when he heard Sheik screaming at him.

"Don't you dare pass that doorway or I'll kill you!"

He pushed himself to move a bit faster, finally as he was about to pass the archway. Pain shot through his shoulder and side. He was in the room and the pain now was accompanied by something rolling down his side.

He felt belatedly the sting that made the wound as he turned to stare at it. The blood flowing down his side and from his shoulder was caused by two kunai firmly embedded in his flesh. Though he risked the chance of worsening the cuts, he decided that the best course of action would be to revert into Hylian now that he had the opportunity.

He turned to Sheik who had finally immobilized Shane with a seed that sprouted vines which captured whatever they could in a tight embrace, forcefully halting any other movement of the other. He pushed himself into transforming as quickly as possible.

The Sheikah advanced towards him dangerously.

Link was impatiently trying to force his vocal chords to change faster. He needed to stop the murderous red eyed soldier from killing him. Sheik was readying his weapon, a short sword, and drew back the weapon as to bring it down with force upon his prey.

Link didn't feel the change was complete yet but Sheik was all ready to give him not chance for explanation.

Sheik swung down. Link jumped out of the way but didn't dare get to his feet with his injuries.

They stung even more as he repositioned himself. Now with opposable thumbs, he ripped the kunai out of his body and avoided another swing.

He had lost a lot of blood and was beginning to get dizzy.

When his back touched a wall, he knew his chances of getting away were decreasing by the minute. Sheik appeared before him and he knew this would be the final blow. He didn't have the strength to jump any longer and his eyes were hazy.

Sheik lifted his weapon.

Link closed his eyes.

…

…

Nothing.

…

…

A chocking sound and ruffled clothing.

A chain rearranging itself.

Link fought to open his eyelids. He blinked once, twice and managed to make out a few figures.

Sheik struggled against a chain wrapped around his throat. One arm outstretched, followed by the other, then his legs.

Link didn't understand what was going on.

"**And, what exactly do you think you're doing, Captain Sheik?"**

The voice, dangerous and low, rang loud and clear throughout the room. Though Link couldn't see him well, he could most definitely recognize it.

"Toris…"

- (Finals Have Ended Finals Have Ended Finals Have Ended Finals Have Ended Finals Have Ended) -

**A/N:** Finally an update! Sorry to all of you who have been expecting my update since forever but really my studies are more important. I'll try and make up to you guys, but I make no promises. Thank you for all your patience with me and your reviews. They really make me glad.

Thanks to: **darkwolflink1**, **Beyond Backup**,** petite-neko**,** Lionwings**,** Aeternus-Spes** and **Keiko**.

Long life and prosperity,

SWT


	14. Fighting for You

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** What were you if you have no fear? At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails but then...

**Prompt:** March

12. You can either hold on or let go

**Author's Notes:** There we go, another chapter done. The chaos continues next chapter, don't forget to review.

**Song:**

_Unbutton your clothes  
Undress your soul, show them your vigor  
Are those inhibitions easiest to fear?  
Take this gasoline tin  
Head up high, walk like a winner  
Let the bare feet be the last sound that they hear  
Over looked, unfit appearance.  
I remember falling,  
I remember marching,  
Like a one man army.  
Through the blaze,  
I know I'm coughing,  
I believe in something._

"**One Man Army" by Our Lady Peace**

**-Start-**

**Chapter 13**

The cold fury that emanated from Toris was suffocating.

Now that he had immobilized Sheik, Toris ran to Link. He used his speed to slide across the room to quickly reach the bleeding Hylian, who he pulled into his lap and began healing with his magic.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about someone?"

Shane wiggled funnily trying to force the vines to let him go, but still unable. Sheik gave a few more minutes to his healing before stopping the emanation of energy in one of his hands, he brought out two shuriken and one kunai and threw them at him. The kunai landed near his hands and the shuriken ripped through some of the vines, loosening them up enough to allow him to move his hands.

"You sure do like to take your time"

Toris ignored this and continued healing Link. Shane turned to Sheik, who was turning a nasty bluish color due to the chain wrapped around his neck. In a rare act of kindness, he cut the chain, letting the other recover his breath.

A few moments of silence passed in which none spoke.

"You have yet to answer my question, Captain Sheik. What were you doing attacking not only General Shane but also the Hero of Light?"

Sheik was carefully controlling his expression to not feel embarrassed and more than a little offended for being treated as a child by Prince Toris of all people.

Shane, on the other hand, held no such qualms.

"Hey! What do you mean 'not only'? Shouldn't you be more angry that he attacked someone of the **Royal Guard** and not so much a freaking mutt?"

Toris gave him a steady glare "To address your questions: One, you are a member of the Royal Guard, as you very well stated, thus whatever discrepancy you may have with Captain Sheik may be dealt with within the castle grounds. However, the Hero of Light is a guest and the savior of both the Light Realm and Twilight. A political war could break out in a minute if the Twilis discover that their hero has been thus treated in our hands. Two, it's angrier, not more angry. Three, do not interrupt my questioning General Shane or I shall be advising my father that your squad needs meditation time."

Shane visibly winced at the mention of 'meditation time' and kept silence.

"Good. Now, answer the question, Captain Sheik. I will not be asking again."

Sheik grit his teeth. "I have nothing to explain, my Prince. My orders were to kill both of them should they act suspicious. They have and I was in middle of following up to my orders when you intervened_, my lord_."

Steps could be heard coming closer in the distance but Toris didn't care. Shane turned towards the door and studied the situation between the two, somehow deeming it safe to leave the room for a while.

"We're over here!" he called abandoning the room towards the hallway.

Toris gently placed Link on the floor, taking care to not reopen the closed wounds. He moved back from the Hylian and making sure that the blue eyed hero was fine, turned to Sheik.

His eyes were sharp, deadly and determined. The killing intent coming from his body rolled off like waves. He grabbed the short sword he had taken from the reconnaissance captain, when he entered the room and got ready to give the decisive blow.

He rushed forward. Sheik left his eyes open prepared to face his death head on.

Each step taken by the young royal seemed to bring more and more dread into his being as death stared at him directly in the face, and he felt fear.

He remembered someone saying that there was no glory in death.

Then again, they had also told him that in his line of job, suicide was the only way out, at times.

Prince Toris was at an arm's length and the fought against the need to close his eyes.

He realized he had, when he opened his eyes to see General Shane and Prince Midas fighting off Prince Toris.

It had all happened in a blink of an eye.

Though Sheik could not see, Princess Midna and Queen Armine stood in the archway, along with a few guards. They stood astonished to see their best fighters being held off by the pacifistic Prince Toris, what's more is that he exchanged blows with them **and** supported _less _damage. In a combo of both speed and strength, Prince Toris knocked the weapon out of his brother's grip and held him at sword point. Shane took this as a distraction and tried to attack Toris, he was expecting him and before the hit could fall, the prince once again disarmed his attacker and held them both at sword point.

There was an impasse.

All three of them were breathing heavily.

"Get out of my way!"

Toris barked at the other two males, who had still not gotten over the fact that this was indeed the Toris they had known for so long. Shane was the first to snap out of it, he had waited long enough for Toris to show this side of himself.

"Not a chance. I've been waiting for too long for this moment. When I met you, all those years ago, you were a deadly soldier. You come here and suddenly you turn into a melancholic prince, you seemed to have lost your fangs. Now that you seem to have gotten them back, I won't be letting you go that easily."

Though Shane had been resolved to fight, he was already in a bad position. With no weapon and against an opponent that had been able to disarm both of them despite been tagged teamed, however whilst Toris was armed, he had a greater physical advantage.

Shane and Toris were about to get into position to begin their fight when Toris stopped. His eyes widening and settled for looking startled. He turned around and looked down.

A hand was holding his ankle, a once more bloodied Link was the owner of it. With half lidded eyes he looked up to Toris, weakly he said "Don't fight."

Once again, Toris' eyes had gone soft. He gave a half smile to the blond at his feet "You're much too kind even to your enemies, Hero". His voice calm and almost endearing, as he said these words. Link's eyes shined with unhidden hope as realization flashed through his face and they continued to stare at each other.

Shane cursed internally; he wasn't going to allow his damned light to ruin his grand moment! He threw a kunai at Link, hoping to rile Toris up again.

The effects, to say the least, weren't what he expected. In a blink of an eye, Toris caught Shane's kunai with on hand and with the other he delivered his own that quickly embedded itself in his shoulder.

BOOM!

Attached to it was an exploding seal.

"TORIS!" While his queen mother screamed outraged at the overkill and she ran towards the unconscious general, all the while nagging her son for his actions but it fell on deaf ears as no one was listening. Midas held mixed feelings about all this. His little bore of a brother was an amazing fighter, apparently considered the blond intruder important enough to almost kill General Bastard (who before today they held a rather strange yet very real friendship between them) and the fact that he had been misled by his annoying little brother FOR YEARS.

Their mother continued healing Shane, whilst Toris healed the blond man. The scene was too bizarre for words.

- (Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia) -

Toris was positively peeved after being dabbed at with cotton hues and creams to get rid of the forming bruises and cuts that he had received whilst fighting off both his dastardly brother and fiendish friend. Eventually, the news that Toris had fought off both his brother and General Shane for a _Light Dweller _ended up gobbling the whole castle as everyone was dying to know why he had done it and since when their mild mannered youngest prince was capable of such violence. The prince in question felt only a bit guilty over injuring Shane to the extent that he had, but did not regret doing it to save the Hero.

He had been allowed to be treated in his own room for obvious reasons, but Shane was taken to the healer's office to be treated. His wounds being much deeper and potentially life-threatening, besides being unconscious, it was best to not take the chances and make sure he received aid. As by his orders, Link was kept in his room to prevent him from returning to his previous canine form. Captain Sheik had been untied and sent to his chambers with nothing more than an injured pride, a few bruises and minor cuts.

Due to his exorcism, he remained still very weak and had been sentenced to remain in bed for at least a day. Unfortunately, there was only one bed in the room, which had been occupied by the unconscious Link. He was forced to share bed with the blond Hylian until another bed was brought into the room, thus his current predicament.

Giggle.

"Sister Midna, please leave the Hero alone!"

She had been poking Link's side for the last five to ten minutes trying to get the Hylian to turn over, thus closer to Toris, since she had finished flaunting over Midas' wounds. Link was obviously annoyed at the poking of his sides despite being asleep. He was frowning and shifting trying to get whatever was causing his discomfort to leave him alone.

"Oh, come on! I haven't seen him in forever. The very least I can do is bother him for the time he has been away!"

"Bother him when he's not unconscious and on my bed!"

"If I did that I wouldn't be able to pay you back for hurting my fiancé."

"Touché."

She poked the hero with vigor, determined to make him turn. He turned, finally fed up with the poking. She poked him some more and he returned to his previous spot, much to her frustration. She poked some more and he turned to lie on his side again.

"Sister Midna"

"Yes?"

"I can't quite recall, how is it that we ended up like this?"

"Well …"

- (Flashbacks are nobody's business) -

_Armine stood up agrily and made her way to her youngest son. From the sides, Midna fussed over Midas' wounds and the few guards that remained after it had been made clear that the violence had ended watched uneasy of how the situation would progress. They had already been surprised once by Prince Toris attacking Captain Sheik and facing off Prince Midas and General Shane, but his own mother? It seemed too bizarre, and yet…_

"_TORIS!"_

_The young royal looked unperturbed as he settled the blond man down. He stood to face her and waited. She wasted no time and began to address her concerns._

"_Toris, explain to me, what is going on? Why did you attack your brother and Captain Sheik? Did you see what you did to General Shane? You almost killed him, Toris! Just what is going on here?"_

_Toris cocked his head to the side and gave her a sardonic smile._

"_You don't, mother? It's really no brainer. Considering that you had a larger hand in its making, it should be me asking you 'what were you thinking?' instead of the other way around."_

"_Don't get sassy with me, child!"_

"_Are you trying to deny you sent Sheik to kill the Hero?"_

_Armine took a step back, startled at the change of tone rather than the accusation, but held her ground. _

"_No, I do not deny it. I just did what any other-"_

"_Just did what any other idiot would have done! Have you any idea what would have happened if we had killed him? DO YOU?" He was screaming at her by this time._

_Armine lost all bravado._

"_I'll tell you what would have happened, mother. You would have damned us all! This man here is the Hero of Time, the Hero of the Light, the warrior of the Three Goddesses of the Light. Did you not know this?"_

_Despite making a pause as if expecting response, Toris continued._

"_Mother, if you had killed him. Lady Naitis would damn us all for having killed the one favored by her sisters. Princess Midna would have every right to break off the engagement between our country and her own, and declare us war for trying to kill their hero. The Light Realm would demand their hero and we would all either die or live a cursed life by war or divine punishment. Do you now see what you would have caused with your foolishness?"_

_Tears began falling down her cheeks as she began to weep. His heart broke seeing her cry. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry. Her muffled voice carried out a "I was just trying to take care of my family" that threatened to make him take all his words back. He steeled his resolve but cooed softly into her hair "You did good, but be more careful next time"._

_Midna pulled Midas out of the room and closed the door giving the pair a bit of privacy._

_No one outside the room was really sure what happened next but, once Prince Toris and his mother came out of the room, everything seemed to have been sorted out between the two. He led the queen out of the room and gave a nearby guard the following instruction:_

"_Help the man into the bed in the room and take General Shane to the infirmary to be checked by the healer."_

_He went to his brother next and explained "We're going to explain the situation to father. We're leaving everything in your hands."_

"_Wait! Once the situation has cleared, I demand a rematch"_

"_I am a scholar, brother, not a fighter. You would be better off fighting the Hero or General Shane"_

_Midas opened his mouth to retort angrily. Toris cut him off before he did._

"_But I suppose I could make an exception, for once."_

_The eldest prince accepted the offer and let them pass._

_Everyone parted ways, some to get ready for bed whilst others to complete other duties. Princess Midna wished her fiancée pleasant dreams and once she was sure he wasn't coming back out, she rushed off to Toris' room to check up on Link._

…_Who laid unconscious on the floor. _

_She blinked confused as she studied the scene in front of her. Queen Armine was once again concentrating over a pale looking Toris whilst the healer stood on the other side of him assuring her that he was merely weakened but out of an harm. _

_Deciding it probably wasn't a great idea for the queen to see her just yet, she waiting outside and out of sight until the royal left the room with the healer. _

_Slipping into the room had been easy, once they were gone. Toris seemed still very tired and pale as he turned to face her._

"_Sister Midna, would you help me put him in bed?"_

"_With you?"_

"_I'll look for an unoccupied room to sleep in."_

"_Why don't you just send Link there instead?"_

"_Because of the seals, Midna, they prevent him from changing back into a wolf, remember?"_

"_Well, you seem to be in no state to leave the bed either. Why don't you merely share?"_

"_That is highly inappropriate!"_

"_Your bed is big enough for three people plus some, what are you worrying about? Besides, you're both unwell. I doubt there should be any problem."_

"_I shall be expecting you to explain this to my mother."_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

_Midna used her powers to lift Link from the ground and with Toris' help put him underneath the covers. An hour later, the poking began._

- (Flashbacks are nobody's business, thus they end) -

"… And that what happened."

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep already? It's late already."

"I guess I should. Wouldn't want to disturb the turtledoves…"

"Goodnight, Sister Midna."

"Sleep tight, kid"

She left the room without further adieu and for a moment silence reigned.

Toris turned to Link. It had been _such_ a long day. He had never expected for their reunion to turn out quite like this one had. Still, having the hero so close, was worth it.

"Goodnight, Hero. Pleasant dreams."

- (Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia) -

**A/N:** I'm kinda surprised over the all-time low reviews. Was it because I announced the end was in sight or merely because I entered a two month long hiatus without announcing I was? Either way, though I'm disappointed 'cause I didn't see a review from **petite-neko** and **keiko** (my two other most frequent reviewers, the other two reviewed ¬¬), I'm still going to continue writing until this story has finished whether I get reviews or not.

I'm curious, though, what do you guys think about the fight scene? How about the flashback? Think I overdramatized the part with his mom? What do you think will happen once Toris and Link awaken?

Thanks for reviewing: **Aeternus-Spes **and **darkwolflink1**.

Love,

SWT


	15. End of Fear

**Courage and Fear**

**Story Summary:** What were you if you have no fear? At first, I was marveled by his courage and determination. He would always work his hardest and pushed himself to complete his missions despite the number of foes he faced and the complexity of his trails but then...

**Prompt:** October

25. Put aside fear for courage

**Author's Notes:** I'm really sorry to everyone. I completely forgot to let everyone know that this was the last chapter, so as promised; this chapter is going to be memorable.

**Song:**

_Secret love, my escape__  
__Take me far far away__  
__Secret love, are you there__  
__Will you answer my prayer__  
__Please take me anywhere but here__  
__Anywhere but here___

_You're all I've got right now__  
__No one else figures out this feeling__  
__And how lonely it can get__  
__These words can cut right through__  
__Cause all along I've knew you're sorry__  
__But you haven't said it yet___

_But now I won't forget_

"**Anywhere but Here" by Mayday Parade**

**-Start-**

**Chapter 14**

The first thing that Link understood, upon awakening, was that he was human. For some reason, he didn't find anything wrong with this, mainly because he could feel the blanket covering him and the soft mattress underneath him. The birds were chirping outside as they would every morning outside his window in Ordon.

The first thing he noticed amiss was the lack of light. It was too dark for the birds to be singing. The following thing was what truly told him something wasn't right, a soft breath almost inaudible, almost imperceptible, caressed his face.

He opened his eyes.

Though the light was soft and, had he been back home, he would have named the time somewhere before sunrise. Still, the light gave him enough to see that the sleeping figure besides him was male but not enough to know who it was. He reached into him pouch and brought out a fire crystal which lighted the room, he covered the crystal keeping it a bit farther from the other person as to not wake them. Placing the crystal above the figure he recognized the face as Prince Toris, who lay peacefully next to him.

He cheeks grew aflame.

What were they doing in the same bed?

He shook his head to focus. He scrutinized the face of his companion and looking at the sheets, he lift them and placed them over his mouth and nose. He heart throbbed painfully as the image he held in his memories overlapped with the image of Toris, right now. The Sheikah's face began to tense and scrunch up his features giving the sharp look Sheik always held.

There was no denying it.

This person is Sheik.

Prince Toris is his Sheik.

Toris could feel a cloth covering his mouth.

He forced himself to relax and continue the charade of being asleep. He heart was beating so loudly in his chest, he couldn't help shifting a bit to help himself relax. He didn't have the courage to 'wake up' just yet.

A thought struck him, like a bucket of cold water.

He was acting like a lover struck Hylian girl.

_How humiliating._

He mentally scolded himself for being so harsh on female Hylians, but he really couldn't say he had better examples. In his limited experience, Twili and Gerudo were assertive and domineering when in love. Sheikah were passive yet unyielding, meaning it was serious business falling in love. Hylian women were the only race, he personally knew, that stood-by and fawned over the men they loved, expecting to be noted and pursued rather than pursuing their love themselves.

He found that perplexing.

Thus, he found his own reactions perplexing as well. The only excuse he could give was that his light was a Hylian. It was the only explanation. Scolding himself once again for his stereotyping (and for being foolish), he opened his eyes.

His immediate reaction was to blush.

He found it hard to breathe as the Hero gazed adoringly at him from his sitting position.

Link was leaned back on one of his arms languidly, the torch he held in his hand illuminated his features in such a manner that his hair's golden blond seemed to sparkle and his bright sky blue eyes could be seen in a darker tonality. Though his image resembled a dark seduction, his eyes only shone with the radiance of tender sentiments, with admiration, with care, with… love.

Link's smiled widened and he chuckled in clear amusement.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!"

Toris sat up, though he turned his face from the Hero, covering his face with his bangs and shoulder length hair. Once he was sure his throat could manage it, he replied simply.

"Good morning."

He refused to speak to the obviously still smiling Hylian. Somehow, though he was entirely too conscious of his burning blush, the impropriety of their situation and atmosphere around the blue eyed swordsman, he didn't feel as uncomfortable as he probably should be, rather than that, he felt happy. He still wasn't ready to face the other, though…

"What should I call you now: Sheik or Toris?"

Toris felt his blood grow cold.

"Why would you call me Sheik? In case you were not introduced to him, the man who attempted on your life holds the name of Sheik, not I."

How did he know? Never mind that, he had been told to deny any relation to the event, and he intended to do just that.

"Right! I was meaning to ask you about that, why did you pick that name eleven years ago?"

Toris turned to face the Hylian with a stern no-nonsense face.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about, Hero. I have never met you before, never mind eleven years ago."

"Oh really? Then why are you calling me 'Hero'?" he asked with a wide smirk on his face.

"That is your title, is it not?"

He hummed in agreement "That's true, but how did you know?"

"Sister Midna had told me that she had met the Hero of Light when he had turned into a wolf by the Shadows, since she introduced you as her friend to me. I merely assumed that indeed you were he, since I don't believe Sister Midna has many Light dwellers as friends."

Link looked slightly put off by this but quickly brightened again. Not good…

"Then why did you call me 'The Hero of Time'? I never told Midna about that."

Caught.

Divert.

"To tell the truth, I have been in the Light Realm before. About a week and a half ago."

"So, you were the one who not only entered my house but stayed in Ordon as well?"

_So he knows about that too…_

_This cat and mouse game is getting more and more complex by the minute but I didn't remain in Ganondorf's army for so long for my good looks alone… or my killing skills._

Still, Toris had the decency to blush and divert his eyes.

"I hope you find it in yourself to forgive my intrusion. I was merely helping Lady Uli clean."

"Speaking about her, she told me you had a quite the reaction to a lyre I had there."

Toris felt his mouth dry. He couldn't remember that moment quite well. It had been quite the shock to find his lyre right there in the Hero's room. Time to improvise.

"Our Goddess, Lady Naitis, once announced that a Sheikah warrior would be called to the Light Realm to serve their light to bring back peace to her sister's Realm. Said warrior would be armed with a lyre and a cowl. I was surprised to see a lyre as powerful as that one in your abode. Should I imagine that the _Sheik_ you are looking for is its owner?"

Toris deliberately did not mention that said announcement had only been given to the Royal Family and he had been said warrior. He didn't mention his mother's deliberate attempts to change the decision or his brother's attempts to persuade the Head Priestess to choose him instead or his father's attempts to negotiate the change. He didn't mention the fact that the cowl hadn't been included in the announcement but given to him by Lady Impa as the completion of his training and ascension by default to Sheik. He didn't mention either that the lyre was a family relic that he had left with Princess Zelda for her protection and to make her disguise believable.

There were plenty of things he wouldn't mention, like Princess Zelda's first attempts at playing said musical instrument.

Toris was caught completely by surprise when the blue-eyed swordsman pushed him down and pinned him down. Straddling him. Hands pinned to each side of his head.

"Yes, you should, _Sheik_, for you just gave yourself away."

There was that seductive smile of his, smiling as though he was a cat who had just caught a canary. Toris wasn't about to let him win just yet. He steeled his expression to be calm, vaguely amused with an eyebrow lifted in a typically quizzical arch.

"Oh really, _Hero_, what makes you say that?"

"Time, having reverted as it did, and Zelda, having erased everyone's memories, insured no one remembers me ever having been the Hero of Time, except for myself, Zelda, the Sages and Sheik. Seeing as Zelda never saw you, the Sages are sealed away in their Temples and me being me. That only leaves you being Sheik."

Toris was caught off guard by the sad, almost desolate expression that suddenly took over the smug smile he had only a minute ago, and felt guilty.

"Why do you keep denying it, Sheik? I searched for you, you know. I discovered that Zelda wasn't you when I asked her to play me all the songs you had taught me with your lyre and she couldn't do it. I looked for you throughout all Hyrule, Termina, the Great Ocean, even Twilight. I was losing hope of ever finding you. Why do you deny me? Why are you avoiding me? Do you hate me?"

Now it was Link's turn to feel guilty. Toris' mask was breaking upon his words. Struggling to keep up with the charade but unable of keeping the guilty and sadness from coming through. That gave him hope, perhaps…

Perhaps Sheik loved him too…

Toris ultimately gave up and shook his head. He didn't hate him.

This cheered Link up considerably, but there was one more question he needed to know "Then, do you love me?"

Toris blushed. He couldn't bare looking at the Hero in the eyes, much less saying it out loud but for some reason he couldn't not answer it and he nodded.

He felt hands leave his wrists and join together to cup his face. He refused to look even then, but the Hero sought out his eyes, forcing him to look at him. Tenderly, caressing his face with his fingers, and in a soft whisper, he said.

"Say it. Please, say it."

Toris felt something inside him break.

"I love you."

Link leaned down and pressed his lips gently against his love's own.

It was a sweet and loving kiss. Fleeting yet perfect. In it conveyed all the deep affection the Hylian hero held for his Sheikah prince. That perfect moment in which both hearts beat to the same rhythm and burst with love for one another, could only be answered as followed:

"I love you too."

- (It was a sweet and loving kiss. Fleeting yet perfect. In it conveyed all the deep affection the Hylian hero held for his Sheikah prince.) -

Shane grit his teeth.

"You'll damage your teeth if you keep that up."

In what, at first sight, would seem like General Shane walking away from Captain Sheik after one of the usual spats (though, really, it usually works the other way around…), was really just him trying to reach the Prince Toris' room as fast as virtually possible after having heard that the youngest royal and the Hylian visitor weren't in the infirmary. He moved through the hallways in a fast-walk rampage, trying but failing to ignore his companion, who moved slightly behind him, and his occasional comments.

"Let them be"

Despite saying this, he stopped gritting his teeth.

The Sheikah behind him cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

Their fast pace and lack of conversation raised many eyebrows as they went. Some were curious as to the reason of their state of being, others wondered if some had happened between them, and a few of them actually contemplated the nice pair they made when they weren't at each other's throats. The rumor mill would have a field day with this for at least a few days.

The pair didn't decrease their speed even as they approached the bedroom door of their youngest prince. With a quick flick of the wrist, Shane flung the door open.

Needless to say they had walked in to quite a sight.

The dimmed light of a fire crystal could be seen vaguely from its position behind two figures, making the two silhouettes clearly engaged in a very private moment.

It wasn't hard distinguishing who said characters were.

Link laid pressed on top of Toris. One hand on the Sheikah boy's waist and the other near his face drawing his head closer to his own, fighting to make the motion of kissing the other last longer and trying to ignore the damnable need to breathe. Their kisses were hot and needy, absolutely focused only on the other and entirely too pleased with the idea. Link wasn't the only one caught in the moment, Toris had his hands tangled in the blond hair of his Hylian love and had his legs mixed up with Link's own. If Link's response to the kissing was passionate, Toris definitely gave as much or more in return. Leg began shifting as well and the situation was definitely getting more and more intense by the minute.

Any minute now, the situation was rising up to the more intimate touches.

Sheik jumped and covered Shane's eyes, dragging him out before the other had the possibility of snapping out of the shock. He closed the door behind him and swore nothing would be able to erase that mental image from his mind.

_That's it_, he thought in angry panic, _just when you think you've seen it all._ This was truly the icing to the cake.

Everyone's little brother had finally become a man (?)… How was he going to explain this to the queen?

An emerald blur passed him by kicking open the door. Seconds later, indignant shouts and loud bangs could be heard from the inside and before long Princess Midna, though looking a little worse for wear but victorious, emerged from the room with a disgruntled looking man and a cranky wolf following after.

"Look, it's great that you two are finally an item and everything but if you don't stop dragging your feet I will personally give you a lesson in rapidity by shoving my pointy little shoes up your asses!"

"Little shoes? As if, they're big enough to kill a dog!"

"Shut up if you don't want to share their fate!"

Shane apparently had finally recovered from his shock to deliver one of his inappropriate comments, but didn't seem as energetic yet. In fact, he seemed put-out and cranky, which was to be expected considering what they had just seen.

"Have you any idea what my father will be asking us?" Toris asked seriously, once again the distant prince everyone was more familiar with. Not…

"Not a clue, but he seemed rather serious."

"And mother?"

"Auntie's waiting for us too."

The rest of the walk was silent.

- (For those who don't know, the 28th of July was the Independence Day of _Perú _(South America). As a Peruvian citizen, I have the right to eat well. If you think you have that right too, come to Peru and I might be kind enough to invite you to dinner. There's nothing better than the original.) -

The minute the door to the throne room was in sight, Toris began to quicken his pace until he was in front of the group. As the host and highest in rank, it was expected of him to be the one to come before his father in their stead. He rearranged his posture and leveled himself, he felt no dread at going to visit his father nor any need to actually get worked up to actually give the impression of a prince, but despite how unused he was of actually having to carry out the part, this was his King and where there are Kings, there are advisors and when there are advisors, there are cunning old coots that would get on his nerves if he didn't behave.

"Father, you have summoned us?"

Their king was smiling a rather strained smile but not unkind. Lady Armine sat beside her husband but seemed to be ignoring the on-goings inside in the room. For some obvious reasons, this made the atmosphere rather tense and everyone feeling nervous.

"I have, but first, Toris, how do you feel?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Toris, who despite being shocked as well, narrowed his eyes seriously.

"I'm fine."

The King sighed. "The truth, Toris, or I'll have you escorted to the healer's office."

The youngest prince outright glared at his father in pure annoyance, he shifted his head so that he wasn't looking directly at his father "Headache, muscle pains, nausea, and dizzy spells. Other than that, I'm fine."

"I see. Nevertheless, I'm glad you are alright. Do check up with the healer after this."

Turning to the only animal in the room, he stared at him for a while before addressing the room.

"As you must all know, except for Toris who had been absent, we had postponed the verdict of Lady Midna, General Shane and the Hero of the Light, Link. Toris, now that you are here, please tell us what happened two nights ago."

Tension rippled across the room. Toris paused, _Two nights ago?_

_What do I remember last?_

Images of the Hero transforming from wolf to hylian reminded him of his little outburst but nothing more after that. He wondered just in what mess the three had gotten into while he had lost consciousness. Now that he thought of it, what had he been doing in Lady Naitis' Temple in the first place?

"I can't remember." He announced, "I can remember snippets of something but not enough to give me an idea of what happened. Why? Has anything occurred?"

His father seemed disappointed but understanding. The general feel of the room worried him, just what had Midna, Shane and Link been up to?

"It seems that, two nights ago, a source of energy came from your room. Upon investigating the cause, we found both General Shane and Lady Midna missing whilst you were laying both drained and unconscious on your bed. They later return with the Hero of Light in tow, claiming to have been sent by yourself to pick him up. Are these allegations true?"

Understanding the circumstance somewhat, he answered "I won't know, father, for my memories of the event are scattered, but I believe to know them all well enough to trust that should they claim these events to have happened then they must have indeed."

The strong, decisive statement of the Prince made the court still before breaking out into hushed conversations everywhere. King Altiva ignored the cacophony around him and gave his son a hard stare, one capable of bringing those without the necessary conviction to not lose the courage when standing up for their beliefs. Toris didn't back down.

The King let out a heavy sigh, which silenced the hall.

"Well, that leaves us with no other option than to assume your testimonies to be correct. Lady Midna, General Shane, Hero of Light Link, you are freed from suspicion this time, but do try not to repeat the event."

The group breathed in deeply in relief. Midna responded for all of them "Of course, good King."

Altiva nodded.

"Passing onto the next subject," he turned to his wife and queen "If you will, my dear."

Queen Armine stood up and went forth, standing before the group. A servant handed her a long staff, which upon receiving she twirled around expertly. Mother was the very image of a magician of great power, each twirl focusing the energy she intended to use for the spell and when stilling it, she closed her eyes to begin the incantation.

Link howled in surprise as his form begin to revert to that of a normal human.

Toris fought the desire to pout, scoff, throw a tantrum or any other emotion he had towards this event. He fought to keep an expression of surprise on his face.

_You make it seem so easy, mother, just… so easy._

Finally Link having completely reverted, held an expression of surprise as he inspected his body once more. Armine gave him a fixed look, narrowing her eyes threateningly, before sharply turning on her heel to sit back down on her throne. The queen clearly wasn't pleased with his presence.

"Now, then Hero" the king began "we have heard a lot from you from Lady Midna and various rumors, but never expected to see you personally ourselves. We had come to understand that coming to the Shadow Realm was a one-time occurrence; as such, we are quite at loss as to the nature of your visit. Perhaps you could fill us in on the matter at hand?"

Link gave it a minute's worth thought, complete with unnecessary thinking poses, before answering "Actually, Your Majesty, I was just following the trace of a… suspicious individual when I came across a gossip stone and it just sorta led me here. I'm glad it did though, I found someone I hadn't expected to ever see again." His eyes turned slightly towards the right where both Midna and Toris stood but it was obvious which one he was referring to. Toris was trying to avoid crossing eyes with anyone and blushed slightly, whilst Midna merely smirked.

"So, what are your intentions towards my son?"

Link actually shyly looked towards Toris with a small sheepishly fond smile, "Well, if it's no problem with him, I'd like to re-get to know him."

Everyone turned to Toris who to everyone's growing horror was blushing and looking shyly back to the blond hylian, "I'd… like that." He said softly.

The queen was the first to react.

"NO WAY! I'm not giving my baby away to just anyone! You're not having him."

Followed by the secretly protective Midas.

"Just who do you think you are?" 

And the ever inappropriate Shane.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me, first you take his virginity and then you take his heart? Leave some for the rest of us!"

Both Link and Toris looked incredibly startled by this.

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" Toris screamed over the noise, as Link looked at him curiously. Midna, Midas and Armine pursued him out the door attempting quite viciously to end his life. The king only let out a tired sigh and turned to Toris who still remained with an uncomfortable looking Link.

"Do to the incident that occurred earlier and my wife's interference; Captain Sheik had been relieved from his title and position for cooperating in an unauthorized attack on your life, Hero. As you all know, Prince Toris had been given the title but despite this, due to his royal blood, was denied the position for his safety. Toris, no one is more suited for the position than you, you would honor us all if you'd accept the position as Sheik."

Toris looked baffled and barely managing to restrain his excitement, "Yes, my Lord."

Link smiled "It seems that now, you really are Sheik."

That brought about a small chuckle from the sheikah "I guess I am."

And so, the tale ends, as two people fall in love and many adventures follow these two who time and time again have fought fear and surpassed it with courage, because at the end of the day courage is not the absence of fear but the ability to overcome it.

**The End**

**A/N:** Well, that's the end. It's been quite the adventure with all of you, going through the reencounter between Sheik (Toris) and Link. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to reach this point in the story but it was a necessary evil. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much I have enjoyed writing it, as I have mentioned before after this there is still the epilogue. I think you'll like it.

Special thanks to those who have reviewed: **kate**, **Code Geass Viceroy Destiny**, and **Beyond Backup**.

Thank you for reading,

SWT~


End file.
